


小黑子你就要了我吧

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 漫画家和编辑的职场Paro





	1. CH.01 一见倾心

　　故事线是本来想写原耽的梗，没动力写，黄黑加成但愿不坑

　　*

　　黑子哲也刚入职一家出版社，从文学部门被调剂到了漫画部。因对这家出版社心心念念，平时也挺喜欢看漫画，就接受了。  
　　第一天上班，刚到公司就看到大厅人群骚动。

　　好像是哪个人气正旺的漫画家本尊到公司。黑子对漫画的兴趣仅仅停留在看，对作者名字都不熟识。更别提长相了。  
　　凭借着稀薄的存在感，黑子钻进了人群，要往电梯去。

　　从人群中冒出头来，正好对上了人群中间的人。一头显眼的金发，就算带了墨镜口罩也浑身散发着好看的气质。  
　　这是漫画家还是偶像啊。黑子暗自吐槽，聚焦之处还是不自觉落在了那个人身上。自发光体。说的就是这种人吧。

　　墨镜后面的眼睛好像也看到了他，察觉到视线相对的黑子吓了一跳，往人群后面一缩。他习惯藏在角落阴影里不被人注意，被第一次见到的人注意到，还对上了视线，让他有些无措。  
　　缩回身子，低头看到自己胸前挂着的工牌，突然想到自己是员工。黑子又挺起了胸膛，他又不是要非法闯入的粉丝，在怕什么。

　　黄濑始终盯着他。看着他突然从人群从冒出来，又像受惊的小动物缩回去，又突然一脸淡然，穿过人群和工作人员拿起工牌打卡进了闸口，走进电梯。

　　“老师。老师。”  
　　身边的助理叫了他几声，黄濑才回过神。继续跟大家致歉，为了不影响其他人工作，不能签名逗留。匆匆进了大厦的门禁。

　　“Ella。你知道这里有没有一位叫黑子哲也的员工？”黄濑刚进接待室，突然问道。一见倾心。他现在脑子里只有这个词。  
　　身旁的助理皱眉思考了一下，没想起来。  
　　“没印象。怎么了？”

　　黄濑摆了摆手。  
　　“只是听说他在这里工作，随口问问。”  
　　“朋友吗？”  
　　黄濑莞尔。没接话。在内心自己回答，还不认识，不过会是朋友的。笃定。  
　  
　　主编说着抱歉进来。热情迎上去。  
　　黄濑的超人气作品在完结阶段了。各大出版社正在抢下一部连载。画耽美的帅哥漫画家，自带话题不愁销量。

　　“新作品我想直接出单行本的。”  
　　“没问题。”主编拍了拍胸脯，“一切都好说。只要老师肯来我们这里就行。”  
　　“可是我也不保证什么时候能画完哦。”  
　　“老师现在有新企划了吗？”  
　　“刚刚有了。”黄濑笑得意味深长。

　　谈话结束离开前，助理突然问主编：  
　　“请问你们这里有一位叫黑子哲也的吗？”  
　　主编努力回想了一下。  
　　“啊有的，刚入职的新人！漫画部的，在筹备新刊。黑子怎么了吗？”  
　　“没什么没什么。”黄濑揽着助理出去，“那我们回头再联系。”  
　　“好的好的，请务必好好考虑。”

　　*  
　　“这是我们的新刊，偏文学的青年漫。所以才会把黑子君安排过来漫画部。会有一些经典改编，还在筹备阶段，要辛苦黑子君了。”  
　　这位主编也是文学部调过来的老人，黑子鞠躬接过资料。第一部作品就被完全吸引了。庆幸自己没有拒绝这份工作。  
　　几天下来整理敲定了之前的内容，还缺最后一部作品，主编把重任给了黑子。  
　　黑子拉出公司的通讯录，给漫画家们发出了邀稿邮件。  
　　

　　*  
　　黄濑看着「编辑 黑子哲也」的落款，在电脑屏幕前笑得像中了彩票。  
　　这就是命中注定的恋人。黄濑敲着桌子，开心。

　　助理进办公室看到黄濑正在疯狂画分镜，吓得不轻，过去摸了摸黄濑的额头。没发烧。  
　　“你终于知道干活了？”

　　“你能认出来这是我的画吗？”  
　　黄濑认真比对，在找新风格。

　　“老师，你真的没发烧吗？”  
　　“没有。我要用新人的身份，投这里。”黄濑把黑子的邀稿邮件扔给助理。

　　“啊，不知道这个故事和画风能不能被小黑子选上啊。”黄濑抱着分镜稿，红着脸妄想。

　　“装什么新人啊，好好的人气漫画家不当。”助理在旁边一脸嫌弃，“还有，小黑子是什么？”

　　“小黑子就是小黑子啊。”

　　“这位该不会是老师以前喜欢的人吧？”

　　黄濑把助理赶了出去，继续画。什么叫以前，不会说话。

　　*  
　　花了三天时间，肾上腺素亢奋的黄濑终于完成了人设大纲和分镜稿。顶着黑眼圈的黄濑剪短了头发，戴上一副厚重的大黑框，完美COPY了阴暗书呆子的气质。  
　　他才不要发什么邮件。  
　　决定亲自带着手稿上门拜访。

　　tbc.


	2. CH.02 二见糟心

　　*

　　“您好。我是黑子哲也。《ビッグまんが》的编辑。”黑子递出名片。  
　　“您好。”  
　　“怎么称呼您？”  
　　“黄濑……”黄濑停顿了一下，“黄濑京也。”  
　　黄濑拿出自己的画稿递过去。

　　黑子接过画稿，多看了一眼黄濑，觉得有些面熟。  
　　“我们……”黑子话到一半，自嘲一笑没问出口，怎么感觉自己像搭讪的怪人。  
　　 “嗯？”黄濑推了一下黑框眼镜。被认出来了？紧张，又有点小骄傲。没办法，谁让我长得这么好看。

　　“没什么。我先看看您的作品，黄濑君稍等一下。”  
　　黑子低头翻看画稿。黄濑看着他。期待。等着自己被小黑子夸奖一番，把他当超潜质新人捧起来。  
　　可是黑子的眉头越来越紧。  
　　黄濑不开心了。  
　　“不行吗？”

　　黑子皱着眉有些为难。  
　　“也不是不行，可能不适合我们这边……”

　　黄濑非常不开心了。不会欣赏。  
　　“你跟过多少作品了？敢说我的不行？”

　　黑子更为难了。  
　　“非常抱歉。我上周刚入职，暂时还没有漫画相关经验。不是说您的作品不行。”

　　黄濑嘁了一口。小声嘀咕了一句。“居然是个没眼光没经验的新人。我瞎期待什么。”

　　“您说什么？”黑子一脸茫然，没听清。第一次面对作者，好像就这么碰上了个非常难相处的人啊。

　　“不是不行？直接点。要不要？”  
　　“抱歉——”  
　　“那我走了。”黄濑抢过黑子手里的分镜稿。黑子一呆。  
　　“请、请等一下！”  
　　黑子反应过来追上去，黄濑已经进了电梯。

　　“黑子，你哪找来脾气这么大的大神啊。”同事插了一句嘴。  
　　“通讯录上没有。自己来投稿的，可能是其他邀稿漫画家介绍的吧。黄濑京也。笔名是Pluto。你们知道吗？”

　　“不用管啦。那种自以为画得很厉害听不进去任何意见心高气傲的新人到处都是。”同事搜了名字，把查无此人的结果转给他看。  
　　“他的笔触不像新人的。”  
　　“那可能是同人活动要转商业吧。”  
　　“可能是吧……”

　　“你不用纠结了。同人圈有点小名气就膨胀的更多了。”同事安慰他，刚上班就碰到这种脾气这么大的也是有点可怜。  
　　“嗯。”

　　黑子回工位翻了下黄濑的预约信息，只有一个笔名和邮件，还有个通讯地址，没有留下电话。  
　　他发了封道歉邮件过去。继续联系其他人了。  
　　再不快点定下来他就要拖整个项目进度了。

　　*  
　　“老师，您怎么了？”助理收拾起桌子上散乱的分镜稿，“这是您要装新人的新作？”  
　　“不装了。扔掉吧。”窝在沙发的黄濑背过身子。  
　　“哦。”  
　　助理作势要扔进垃圾桶。黄濑腾地坐起来了。  
　　“你觉得怎么样？”  
　　助理偷偷一笑，自家老师什么脾气她可是再清楚不过。  
　　“还不错呀。您碰壁啦？”  
　　黄濑又躺回去。  
　　“是那个家伙没眼光。算了算了。不管了。”  
　　“那这个……？”  
　　“随便放着吧。”  
　　“现在的连载下个月可就完结啦。您新连载还没着落呢。要不就用这个？”  
　　“不开了。”孩子气的黄濑老师又上线了。  
　　“别啊。您说不画就不画了。我拿什么吃饭啊。”  
　　黄濑烦躁地挠头。  
　　“让我休息两天。”

　　“是是是。”助理把稿子放到柜子上回画室，又回头道，“新发型不错。”  
　  
　　黄濑更郁闷了。掏出黑子的名片，看了看。  
　　算了。不管了。那种没眼光的家伙，本大爷还不想认识了。

　　黄濑哼了一声，把黑子的名片弹进了垃圾桶。

tbc.  
　　


	3. CH.03 区区新人

　　*  
　　叮咚——叮咚——  
　　黑子按了很久门铃，没人。屋内灯也没亮。  
　　不在家吗。  
　　三天过去了，黄濑的邮件没回。不知道自己的歉意有没有好好传达到，坐立难安的黑子照着地址找过来了。  
　　“不好意思。请问您……”  
　　坐在门口的黑子抬头，是位大学生模样的女孩。  
　　“请问这里是黄濑京也先生的家吗？”  
　　女孩愣了一下，含糊地啊了一声。没说是，也没说不是。反问道：  
　　“请问您有什么事吗？”  
　　“我是黑子哲也，黄濑君前天去我们杂志投稿了。”黑子站起来，鞠躬。  
　　“啊。是你！”  
　　女孩的热情让黑子退后了一下。  
　　“看来黄濑君有跟您提过了。”  
　　“嗯，我是Ella。黄濑老……黄濑的室友。”  
　　黑子看了一眼公寓的门，这里都是单间的单身公寓。室友什么啊。不过也没他什么事，他不想管别人闲事。掏出一张名片递过去。  
　　“这是我们公司女性向杂志的编辑。请转交给黄濑君，让他务必联系。黄濑的作品一定没问题的。”  
　　“啊对哦，你负责的是青年漫杂志吧？”  
　　黑子点头。  
　　“嗯，主要是我这边是男性向定位。所以也不是说黄濑君的作品不行，只是在我们这里会被埋没的……黄濑君的情感表达很细腻，去那里投稿肯定会更好。他没有好好听我说，邮件也没回我。所以……”  
　　“你刚拒绝他就甩脸走了吧？”Ella笑了，憋着幸灾乐祸的劲儿，“他啊。就这小孩子一样的臭脾气。也没什么恶意，你不要太放在心上。下次见面他肯定又忘了。”  
　　“我没事的。只是不希望因为我的拒绝而毁了一个新人的未来。不好好把意思传达到，我实在放心不下。所以就冒昧来打扰了。”  
　　Ella憋着笑，小声重复了新人。  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“没什么。”  
　　“那我先告辞了。麻烦你了。”  
　　“好。我会好好转告他的。”  
　　Ella看着黑子离开，笑得开心。原来黄濑老师喜欢这种类型的啊。  
　　给黄濑拨了电话。  
　　“黄濑老师。开工啦。”  
　　“不要。你把下个月的稿画完就可以收工了。最近没灵感。我需要休息。”  
　　“你的小黑子来找我了。”  
　　“小黑子？”黄濑一下没反应过来，他已经快忘了这个称呼了，“诶？！那个大漫的黑子哲也？”  
　　“哟。不要您的稿就从小黑子变黑子哲也了？”  
　　黄濑嘁了一口。才不是，主要是他没眼光。  
　　“他找你做什么……啊！我的通讯地址写了你那里。”  
　　“以后请不要这样。”  
　　黄濑咋舌。  
　　“我怎么知道他会亲自找上门嘛。怎么？后悔了？来求我回去了？哼。晚了。他已经错过了超人气超厉害的黄濑凉太大人。”  
　　“黄濑京也先生。你没有人气的噢。”  
　　“不管。求我回去就让他拿出诚意给我看看。”  
　　  
　　“没有求您回去。给您介绍女性向杂志了。特意送名片过来说明情况了。他们是男性向杂志您的作品不适合。夸你作品细腻来着，说去那里一定没问题。他眼光还不错嘛。”Ella笑出声，“当然没问题了，他们隔壁主编可是巴不得您过去呢。”  
　　  
　　黄濑生气了。  
　　“让他等着！”  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　Ella话没说完，黄濑就挂了电话。  
　　  
　　*  
　　黄濑想给黑子电话。发现自己没存。看了一眼垃圾桶，几天前的垃圾早倒了。  
　　拉出隔壁主编的电话。  
　　“黄濑老师，您考虑好了？”  
　　对面声音都藏不住高兴。黄濑突然有些不好意思。  
　　“啊。对。直接出单行本没问题的话……我们就合作。”  
　　“没问题。那您什么时候有空我们当面聊聊细节？”  
　　“呃，不急。我准备好企划再联系您。”  
　　“好的好的。”  
　　“那什么，黑子哲也的联系方式您有吗？“  
　　“哦，您上次问过那位？公司通讯录应该有。您想找他？老同学吗？“  
　　“嗯。我想找他叙叙旧。”  
　　“好的，我查一下发给您。”  
　　“嗯。麻烦您了。”  
　　“不麻烦。您新作准备好了请务必第一时间联系我。”  
　　“好的好的。”  
　　  
　　黄濑敲着桌子等主编把黑子的联系方式发过来。憋着火。  
　　区区一个新人。敢说我只适合女性向杂志。给我等着。  
　　tbc.


	4. CH.04 半泽老师

　　*  
　　“您好。这里是黑子哲也。”  
　　“我是黄濑。前几天给您投稿那位。”  
　　“啊是黄濑君啊。非常抱歉那天没有把话好好说完。”  
　　“没事没事，是我脾气不太好。听到说我作品不行就生气了。”  
　　“不是说您作品不行。”  
　　“不合适对吧？”  
　　“呃……嗯……”  
　　“那你说说吧，我需要怎么改。”  
　　“您不去我介绍的隔壁部门吗？”  
　　“嗯。我就想去你那里。”  
　　“那个……就是……我觉得吧……您还是去NANA连载比较合适。反正都是我们公司的，您说是吧？那里发行量也高很多，您没必要来都还没发行的新刊。”  
　　“你就是看不上我的作品是吧？”  
　　“不是的。”  
　　黑子擦了擦汗，哪来脾气这么大的新人啊。  
　　“那就说说作品怎么改吧。”  
　　“您无论如何都想来我这里吗？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“您表达得非常细腻，分镜代入感也很强。”黑子小心斟酌用词，先抑后扬明显不适合这位大人，“就是剧情对男性向来说……太简单了一点，叙事太过温柔了。所以说，要怎么改，这个……”  
　　“你什么意思？我像女人咯？”  
　　“不不不，不是。”黑子叹了一口气，“黄濑君明明画出来的作品那么温柔呢。”  
　　“我对你不够温柔？”  
　　黑子继续叹气。  
　　“您可以把您这个脾气代入试试。”  
　　“好啦。我知道我脾气不好。我去改了。改完再给你看。”黄濑声音有些闷。  
　　黑子提了提嘴角。小孩子呢。  
　　“对了，你喜欢什么作品？我去看看。”黄濑突然想起什么，模仿能力他还是一流的。  
　　“嗯……”黑子沉吟了一下，“半泽老师的吧。”  
　　“真的假的！我也最喜欢他了！”  
　　两个人突然侃侃而谈半泽老师的作品，许多观点不谋而合，不知不觉一个小时过去了。本来时间就不早了，直接聊到深夜。  
　　“原来你选择当漫画家是因为他啊。”  
　　“嗯嗯。可是就是学不来他的风格呢。”  
　　“我觉得黄濑君自己的风格也很不错的。”  
　　“不够帅气啊……”黄濑叹气。  
　　“那倒是。”  
　　“好歹否定一下啊？！”  
　　“那你想画半泽老师那种作品咯？”  
　　“嗯！总有一天要画出那样的名作！”  
　　“加油，黄濑君。”  
　　“需要动脑子的剧情我很苦手啊。”黄濑叹气。  
　　“黄濑君明天再来一趟公司吧。”  
　　“好。”  
　　黄濑也不问什么事，直接答应了。  
　　果然这就是命定的恋人吧。黄濑沉浸在同好的喜悦中，也完全忘了他打电话之前在生气。  
　　  
　　*  
　　黄濑日常睡到中午，起来就去找黑子了。  
　　黑子一脸疲惫，看来昨晚没睡好。黄濑还未及关心，黑子拉出几张纸递给他。  
　　“上面是我的一些详细意见和看法，你可以看下。首先主角的动机和矛盾一定是需要强化。痛苦一定是有原因，感情也不会是毫无理由的。我们不是面向少年少女的，不能一来就我要拯救世界，一来就爱到不行。那么单纯理想的动因，在青年漫里很难站住脚。比如配角出场这里可以……”  
　　黑子说完，黄濑全程盯着他。  
　　“小黑子！”  
　　“诶？”  
　　“小黑子昨晚没睡为我写了这些吗？“  
　　“小黑子？”  
　　黄濑抱住他蹭了蹭。  
　　“尊称啦！小黑子不要在意。”  
　　“请不要那样叫我。”  
　　黄濑完全不在意，掏出自己的分镜画纸。  
　　“我感觉我现在可以画出非常厉害的作品了！我想在小黑子身边画！”  
　　“我们这边有赶稿用的画室，你可以去那画，有什么需要叫我。”  
　　“好的小黑子！”  
　　“请不要那样叫我。”  
　　“小黑子平时看耽美吗？”黄濑突然回头问道。  
　　“抱歉。没看过呢。”黑子哲也以为在聊公事，“女性向作品其他部门负责哦。黄濑君准备画耽美吗？”  
　　黄濑摇头。指了指黑子给他的几页A4纸。  
　　“就他了！”  
　　  
　　看来小黑子真的不知道我。不是没认出来。  
　　不知道小黑子会不会接受男人啊……啊，不行不行，不想这个，先画！  
　　  
　　tbc.  
　　


	5. CH.05工口画家

　*

　　月刊要求10话的分镜稿，量实在有点多。但完全的新人，主编比黑子谨慎。好在黄濑没有抱怨，黑子倒是不满意。

　　“创刊号可能赶不上了，不好意思黄濑君。”

　　好不容易把稿子改到大家都满意了，再告诉他上不了。黑子自己都不太开心，他花费的精力也不少。

　　“没问题的！我已经让助手在画第一话成稿了。我这边进度也已经到第七话了。deadline前改到小黑子满意为止。”

　　“助手？难道说黄濑君其实……”

　　黄濑呆了一下。

　　“呃……”

　　“家里很有钱？”

　　“还好啦。”黄濑松了一口气。

　　“不过黄濑君以前也画过不少作品吧？”

　　“嗯……是挺多的……”黄濑抓着眼角，紧张。

　　“第一次看到你的笔触就知道肯定练习量很大的。所以才害怕拒绝会给你太大的打击，实在放心不下。”

　　“是打击很大啊！”黄濑哭诉。

　　“脾气也很大。”

　　“可是人家现在最喜欢小黑子了。”黄濑嘿嘿一笑，又抱住黑子。

　　“请不要说这种话。不过挺想看看黄濑君以前的作品的。”

　　“我的？”

　　“黄濑君之前应该有在画同人吧？”

　　“对的！我以前画同人，在《●篮》同人圈活动。”黄濑秒答。倒也不是不能告诉黑子自己的身份，只是时机还不太对。

　　“哦，体育番。耽美吗？难怪风格很温柔呢。”

　　“嗯——在画主角和前队友的cp。我在CP圈内还挺有名的哦？有机会带几本送给小黑子吧。”

　　“好。”

　　“……小黑子不排斥耽美？”

　　“还好吧，虽然没看过，但也不反感。只是我本来就不怎么看少女漫。”黑子有些不好意思，“我接触的漫画很少啦，其实。我是应聘文学出版被调剂过来的。”

　　“哦哦。R18也没有问题吗？”

　　黑子脸色一黑。脑内闪过奇怪的画面。

　　“算了，小黑子还是以后再看吧。”

　　“……嗯。”黑子咬着唇，半晌，“黄濑君的女朋友不在意吗？”

　　“女朋友？”

　　“Ella。上次去黄濑君家遇到的那位。”

　　“不是女朋友啦。说起来我跟她还是因为同人本认识的，她超痴迷我画的CP。”

　　黑子哦了一声，满脑子都是黄濑在画男人跟男人做爱的样子。

　　想问他为什么画，或者是不是喜欢男人，又觉得太唐突不礼貌。因为画耽美就觉得别人是homo好像也不太好。

　　

　　*

　　黄濑的作品顺利过稿，正式签协议的时候第一话成稿也顺利交上，赶上了创刊号的印刷。从剧情修改到网点涂黑，黑子都尽力而为。大半剧情都是黑子改的，同事嘲笑了一番黑子岂止是编辑，都快成黄濑的助理了。

　　

　　“黄濑凉太？”

　　黑子看着协议上黄濑的名字，疑惑。

　　“唔……京也是我的小名。我不想让大家知道真名，拜托小黑子帮我保密啦。”

　　“没问题。”黑子不在意。反正他也没叫过他名字。好像漫画家们都喜欢隐藏自己的身份。

　　“终于可以休息几天了，可累死我了。”

　　“辛苦了，黄濑君。”

　　“小黑子，你看过Samle吗？”

　　黑子想了想。

　　“没有。什么类型的？”

　　看自己杂志的作品就忙不过来了，他还没有更多精力去恶补其他漫画。

　　看着黑子纯良的眼神，黄濑说不下去了。

　　“怎么写？叫什么来着？”黑子拿出手机要搜索。

　　“还是算了。”

　　“是黄濑君画的耽美吗？”黑子收起手机。

　　“诶？！小黑子怎么知道的？！”

　　

　　“我去找过黄濑君说的那部作品的同人。不过实在太多了，没找出来黄濑君的。”

　　“那看过了吗？”

　　“本子？嗯看了一些。”

　　“怎么样？”

　　黑子轻笑。

　　“太女性向了一点。不过都很温柔。挺好的。”

　　“做爱的部分，也，挺好？”黄濑眼睛看向左上角的天花板。

　　黑子红着脸。

　　“那个，倒是，一般。”

　　“哦。”黄濑闷头收拾东西，最近他几乎都快住在画室了。

　　“黄濑君都在画R18啊？”

　　“啊。”黄濑关上背包，摆了摆手，“耽美清水比例本来就很低啦。”

　　“原来如此。虽然有些冒昧了，不过还是有个问题挺想问的。”黑子帮黄濑带上画具。

　　“问吧。小黑子不要对我这么见外嘛。”

　　

　　“黄濑君很喜欢画男人跟男人做爱？还是为了跟女孩子找话题啊？”

　　

　　tbc.


	6. CH.06倒数第二

*  
　　黄濑噎到了。纠结怎么回答。  
　　“可以不回答的。先回去好好休息吧。”  
　　黑子把画室门带上。  
　　“都不是的。”  
　　黄濑自己也不知道原因。偶然画了，有人喜欢，就一直画下去了。不知不觉被捧到了现在的位置，下不来。  
　　“小黑子不喜欢？”  
　　“只是有点好奇。黄濑君说因为半泽老师才开始画漫画的嘛。”  
　　“送你。以前的作品。”黄濑拿出几本同人本给他，没继续话题。想不想跟做不做得到是两回事，潜力的天花板一触就到他有什么办法。  
　　封面就已经没法光明正大放书架上的那种。黑子面不改色收下了，捧在怀里。  
　　“谢谢。”  
　　“主角跟小黑子很像喔！”  
　　“请不要给我本子的时候说这种话，我会投诉黄濑君性骚扰的。”  
　　“不是那个意思啦！就是那个角色真的跟小黑子很像而已！”  
　　“好了请不要再说下去了。”  
　　两人一起出去，同事看到了黑子怀里的本子，揶揄道：  
　　“黑子，你还看这个啊？该不会你……”  
　　“请不要开这种玩笑。”黑子稍微鞠躬，“只是本子而已。”  
　　”黄濑老师，你要小心黑子对你下手啊。”同事开玩笑拍了拍黄濑的肩，走了。  
　　指不定谁对谁下手啊。黄濑表情复杂。  
　　黑子歪头问了句：  
　　“黄濑君不会对我下手吧？”  
　　黄濑慌张摆手。  
　　“这是玩笑。”黑子面无表情解释。  
　　完全看不出来。黄濑暗暗吐槽。小心翼翼拉了一下黑子的胳膊。  
　　“小黑子会让我下手吗？”  
　　黑子90度鞠躬。  
　　“请容许我郑重地拒绝。”  
　　  
　　“小黑子不要这么无情嘛。”  
　　“好了。快回去吧。”  
　　“小黑子呢？”  
　　黑子低头看了下时间。  
　　“还有一些工作。”  
　　  
　　黄濑挠了挠头，不知道要不要坦白自己的身份。但是黑子根本不知道自己的本尊，对他来说好像也没区别。  
　　“我等你。一起去吃饭。”  
　　  
　　黑子抬眼看他：“黄濑君该不会真的想对我出手吧？”  
　　“是又怎么样。”黄濑撇嘴，不开心。  
　　黑子跳离了他几米远。  
　　“拒绝。”  
　　  
　　*  
　　黄濑并没有休息，因为创刊号发行黑子还是持续加班状态，他就跟着天天过去公司报到。好在黑子也没有因为那几句话几本本子就疏远他，他也就腆着脸天天缠到跟黑子吃完宵夜才回家。  
　　  
　　黑子一脸疲惫踩着点到公司，黄濑已经在画室里画着。过去敲门问了句早安，黄濑整个人往他身上蹭了。  
　　“黄濑君怎么又这么早到了？你可以在家里画的。”  
　　“为了见小黑子啊。”  
　　“今天进度……”黑子要过去看下画稿，黄濑猛地扑上去盖住了。  
　　“不要看！我、我画了点别的。”  
　　“黄濑君又在画本子了吗，我看一下也没关系吧？”黑子走过去抽出画稿，“就算不是连载我也可以给点……”  
　　  
　　黑子的手僵在半空。黄濑一脸无赖样别过脑袋，无辜道：  
　　“都说不要看了。小黑子自己非要看的。怎么样？小黑子觉得哪里需要改？”  
　　黑子光着下身敞着衬衣，跨坐在黄濑身上，在一堆羞耻的拟声词中叫着黄濑君。上色上到一半的随手涂，黄濑似乎画得很起劲。  
　　黑子把画稿盖到桌子上。  
　　“请不要画这种东西。”  
　　黑子快步走出去，摔上了门。黄濑一句“小黑子生气了？”还只问到了一半。  
　　黄濑委屈地坐回画桌前，翻过来思考哪里不够好。  
　　小黑子自己说的没关系要给建议。还生气。  
　　不满意他可以改的嘛，以他多年经验有什么姿势什么play他会画不来的？  
　　  
　　黑子径直进了洗手间关上门才卸下表情伪装，脸瞬间红到了耳根。捂了半天也降不下来温。  
　　居然在公司画那种东西，该说不愧是R18本大手吗……  
　　看过黄濑给的那几本本子之后，他悄悄关注了他的P站帐号。虽然已经停止活动快两年了，历史稿件的数量和耻度还是让黑子打开了新世界大门。  
　　黑子吹了几口气，努力调整心跳。  
　　黄濑君该不会真的……想对我出手吧？  
　　  
　　*  
　　黑子一整个上午都没怎么搭理黄濑，道歉撒泼都失败了的黄濑无心画画，趴桌上睡觉了。  
　　“黄濑君。黄濑君？”  
　　黑子敲门进来叫了几声没反应，小心翼翼地摇了几下黄濑的胳膊。肌肤相触的温度似乎又带乱了他的体温，打乱了他的心跳节奏。  
　　“早安。小黑子。”黄濑揉了揉眼睛，半睡半醒间暧昧地跟他打招呼。  
　　“下午了。”黑子递过去一张表格，站得远远的，“第一期的读者反馈收回来了。”  
　　最喜欢的作品投票，黄濑的作品倒数第二。  
　　黄濑拿起来仔细看了看，半晌没说话。  
　　“黄濑君不要太在意，我之前就说过的因为创刊号请了很多老师来支援，所以——”  
　　“我知道了。”黄濑打断他，把表格扔到桌上又趴回去了。  
　　黑子一堆这个结果在预料之中毕竟他是新人的安慰话他也都没听进去。黑子还要说点什么，黄濑吼了回去：  
　　“都说我知道了。讨厌我就讨厌好了，没必要因为工作就跑来安慰我。”  
　　烦躁地站起来收拾东西，他早上摸鱼的随手涂掉到桌上。黄濑居然继续上完色了，还在底下签了名画了个kira的颜文字。  
　　“你撕掉好了。”  
　　黄濑也懒得收拾桌子了，抓起背包就走了。回去就躲在家里，一晚上没接电话。  
　　第二天直到下午黄濑也没到公司，L●NE消息全都未读。黑子再次拨通他的电话。  
　　依旧无人接听。  
　　*  
　　电话L●NE都没消息，黑子下班后去了黄濑家，黄濑和Ella都不在。  
　　黑子在黄濑家门口蹲了一夜，他们也没回来。


	7. CH.07 没有回音

　　*

　　就这么靠在黄濑家门前睡着的黑子醒来天已经蒙蒙亮，拿出手机看了下时间。黄濑已经回他消息了。黑子下意识看了一眼靠着的门，还是没回家。

　　

　　「都说我知道了，找我做什么，我这么大个人还能丢了？小黑子不用安慰我。我明天会去公司了。」

　　黑子咬着唇思考良久，看着渐亮的天，突然觉得自己的行为有点好笑。

　　「嗯，黄濑君能理解就好。不来也没关系，黄濑君本来就不用到公司报到的。回家好好休息吧，不要乱跑了。」

　　刚回过去黄濑很快就回了，看来也没睡。不知道在哪。

　　「我想在哪里画就在哪里画，你管我」

　　真是任性的小孩子。黑子突然想起来Ella跟他说的话，站起来拍了拍身上的灰。回去冲了个澡就直接去上班了。

　　到公司楼下的M记吃早餐，取完餐转头就看到了黄濑。

　　两个人都愣了一下，黑子先点头问好。

　　“小黑子。”黄濑欲言又止。

　　避免尴尬，黑子告别找了张桌子坐下。

　　没一会桌上被放上一杯香草奶昔，他今天没买，抬头。是黄濑。

　　“抱歉，以后不会对小黑子做这种事了。我只是无聊，拿起笔就瞎画了。你别放心上。”

　　黑子眼睛睁大了，惊讶。随即垂下了眼帘。嗯了一声。

　　见黑子低头不说话，黄濑直接坐到对面了。

　　“小黑子你就原谅我吧？”

　　

　　黑子深呼吸了好几下。才开口：

　　“以后不要一声不吭不接我电话就好了。”

　　

　　黄濑吐了吐舌头。不接编辑夺命连环催的电话，直接玩失踪等编辑冲上家门逮他的事他早就不知道干过多少回了，一生气就直接习惯性不接了而已。其实并没有太当回事。

　　“小黑子在担心我啊？”

　　

　　黑子点头。

　　

　　黄濑大咧咧地掏着耳朵唉了一声：

　　“作者突然不接编辑电话这种事太正常了啦，小黑子以后就会习惯了。”

　　

　　黑子抬头，水蓝的眼睛颤抖着，又低头。

　　“嗯。抱歉。我只是个新人编辑。”

　　

　　“啊小黑子我不是那个意思！我是说我错了！以后绝对不会不接小黑子电话啦！”

　　“不用。我们只是漫画家和编辑的关系罢了，是我想多了。抱歉，刚接触这些还有很多不熟悉的，以后还请多多指教。”

　　小黑把剩大半的蛋堡一口塞进嘴里了，噎到了。咳了起来。黄濑慌慌张张过去拍他的背，把奶昔递到他嘴边。

　　黑子眼泪都出来了，才终于咽下去。开口就是：

　　“请不要碰我。”

　　

　　黄濑慌忙放开他，坐回对面。

　　“小黑子吃这么急干嘛，我又不跟你抢，在家吃过了。”

　　“在家吃过了？”黑子看向他。

　　“嗯呐，是过来给小黑子买香草奶昔道歉的。”

　　“黄濑君昨晚去哪了？”

　　

　　对编辑放置play N天，前天早早回去被逮个正着，拉着Ella为单行本疯狂修稿。因为他不肯续新作约，编辑本来就快杀了他。正好要出单行本，趁机报复最后压榨了他一番，连个路人的形体都让他改。

　　这种事，现在这个情况他也不好说。

　　黄濑憋半天说不出话来，胡话越编越多，他不太想再对黑子随口胡说八道了。可是这种像出轨被抓的感觉是怎么回事！

　　

　　“抱歉，这也不是我该管的事。黄濑君按时交稿就可以了。”

　　“小黑子不要说这种无情的话啊！”

　　“抱歉，我先走了。”

　　黑子起身，黄濑屁颠颠跟在后面，刚出了M记的门他就从后面整个人搭黑子身上了，借着身高差抵着黑子的脑袋说话。

　　“小黑子今天怎么了啊，从刚刚开始就一副快要哭了的样子。一点都不像平时的小黑子喔。”

　　

　　黑子紧了紧衣领，眼泪就下来了。

　　黄濑手足无措翻找纸巾。黑子也被自己的眼泪吓到，用手背胡乱抹掉。表情强装镇定，声音隐约有了哭腔：“请不要碰我。”

　　

　　黄濑连忙放开他。一脸生无可恋的问号。我只是画一下而已，怎么好像我真的上了他一样啊？直男的接受能力这么低？我该不会一张画就给小黑子造成心理阴影了吧？

　　

　　“小黑子不会真的因为我吧？我不是故意的啊，以后绝对不画那种东西了！我碰你不是想做那种事啦！”

　　“不是的。另外有点不愉快的事发生。不是因为黄濑君，抱歉，给你造成困扰了。”

　　黑子鞠躬，弯着身子努力调整心情。明明特意练过引以为傲的表情管理。居然这么容易崩溃。

　　“谁欺负小黑子了？”

　　黑子直起身子，除了发红的眼睛，表情看不出什么异样了。

　　“不是的，私人一点事情。不好意思。不会影响工作的，走吧。去公司。”

　　

　　送黑子到公司门口，黄濑就道别了。

　　“我昨晚没睡，回去补眠了。只是看到小黑子的电话和消息，过来亲自跟小黑子道歉的。一开始是很生气故意不接没错啦，后面就是手机被抢走了……总之还是我的错，对不起呐小黑子。”

　　黑子没接话，稍微鞠躬告别，就转身进公司了。

　　*

　　“黑子，你脸色不太好啊。没事吧？”

　　“没事。我把这些给黄濑君送去就直接回家了。不过来公司了。”

　　“他没事就到公司报到的，你等他明天来了再给不就好了。先回去休息吧。”

　　黑子摇头，给黄濑拨了电话。

　　“黄濑君，打扰了。”

　　“不会！小黑子什么事呀？心情好点了没？”

　　“没吵到你补眠就好。黄濑君在家吗？我给你送份文件过去。”

　　“什么东西？我过去就好了，小黑子跑什么。”

　　“不用了，我也要回去了。顺路给你送。”

　　”这么早？那我去小黑子家吧！把地址给我。”

　　黑子犹豫了下，想到也许是黄濑不是一个人住不方便。但是感觉身体也在公司撑不住了，就把地址给他了。

　　

　　*

　　黑子刚到公寓楼下，黄濑就在楼上朝他挥手。

　　“小黑子今天这么早回来，不舒服吗？脸有点红哦。”

　　黑子摇了摇头，从包里拿出文件袋递给他。

　　“抱歉，还让黄濑君跑一趟。拜托几位老师和编辑给了点评和建议。还有后面的调整……”

　　话还没说完，黄濑的手就摸上了黑子的额头，毫无准备的黑子吓得往后缩。黄濑不满意地把他抓回来，探了探黑子的额头，又摸摸自己的。

　　“小黑子发烧了？”

　　“没事。黄濑君回去看看吧。”黑子把文件袋塞到黄濑怀里，“不好意思，今天没办法陪黄濑君。我想休息了。”

　　“这种东西明天给我还是发邮件不就好了，不舒服还想着给我送什么。”黄濑杵在那等黑子开门，没有回去的意思。

　　听到邮件黑子开门的动作顿了一下。

　　“忘了，下次发邮件吧。”

　　“我是说我有空都会去公司的啦。”

　　黄濑跟着黑子进了门，黑子一脸疑惑看他：

　　“黄濑君做什么？我今天没办法再跟黄濑君讨论作品了喔。”

　　“呜哇难道我都来了小黑子还想赶我走？”

　　“不好意思，我现在没精力招待客人。”

　　黄濑完全没在听，自来熟地换了室内鞋跑进去了。

　　“小黑子家果然很整齐跟我想的一样呢！”

　　“啊小黑子的厨房也好可爱！烧个水先。”

　　“小黑子的被子在……”

　　黄濑自顾自忙活，拉开柜子被黑子拉上了。

　　“黄濑君在做什么。”黑子看起来很生气。黄濑毫不在意，拉开黑子，抱出被子。

　　“哇小黑子的枕头也好可爱。铺好了。”

　　黄濑忙完活就去脱黑子的外套。

　　“小黑子要换衣服吗？我帮你。”

　　

　　忍无可忍的黑子给了黄濑一个暴栗。

　　“突然跑进别人家里乱动别人的东西在做什么。”

　　

　　黄濑委屈地抱着头。

　　“人家在照顾小黑子嘛。”

　　

　　黑子裹紧了外套：“不需要。黄濑君回去吧。”

　　

　　黄濑顺势倒了下去，抱起枕头缩成一团。更委屈了。

　　“都说了不会对小黑子出手了，不用这样赶人家走吧。生病了就要好好休息呀。不管，我不走，我在这里陪着你，有什么需要跟我说。”

　　

　　黑子叹气。

　　“随便你吧。”

　　

　　黄濑把黑子塞进了被窝里，兴奋地跑来跑去，盯着黑子把VC喝下去又出去买了冰贴回来，一脸幸福地捧着脸：

　　“小黑子一天见不到我就生病了呀，真弱。我搬过来跟小黑子住好了。”

　　“请允许我郑重地拒绝。”黑子闭上眼睛，实在不知道黄濑对自己到底是怎么想的。

　　“为什么？！”

　　“黄濑君太吵了。让我睡会吧。”

　　黑子翻身，背对黄濑。

　　黄濑立刻捂住自己的嘴，压低声音：“我会乖乖的。小黑子快睡吧。”

　　

　　等到黑子睡着了，黄濑才蹑手蹑脚回到桌边，拿出黑子给他的文件袋。在每位的点评建议底下还都加了简介和主要作品，以及黑子自己的看法。复印件分镜稿上贴着便利贴：

　　参考反馈做的修改建议，抱歉，明明是确定过的分镜稿还要让黄濑君改。

　　黄濑坐在那里很久。自己看到这个结果在任性闹脾气的时候，黑子不止想着怎么哄自己，还在继续为作品努力。

　　黑子在睡梦中咳了起来，黄濑跑过去隔着被子轻轻拍他的背，另一只手伸到黑子的耳后探体温。黑子翻身，面对着他。蹭了蹭被子，没有醒的意思。

　　黄濑俯下身子，靠近，黑子均匀的呼吸声起伏着，细密的汗微微浸湿了他的发梢。

　　黄濑深吸一口气飞快亲了一下黑子的脸，立刻坐直了身子。拿眼角偷偷瞟他。

　　小黑子太可爱了，这不能怪我。亲一下脸而已。不算下手吧？

　　黑子还在睡着。紧绷着的黄濑松了一口气，抽过纸巾帮他擦汗。黑子缩起身子，呢喃：

　　“黄濑君……不要再碰我了……”

　　黄濑心里一沉，停了动作。

　　小黑子就算还在生气他画了那种东西，也没有放弃他也没有影响工作。自己却利用小黑子的温柔和敬业，得寸进尺占他的便宜。

　　真是过分啊。

　　黄濑理了理背角。站起来。

　　“小黑子好好休息吧。不会再碰你的。”

　　

　　tbc.


	8. CH.08 小黑子家

　　*

　　黑子醒来的时候已经是深夜，嗓子干得发疼，头还有点重，挣扎着坐起来。  
　　枕边放着矿泉水。  
　　才想起来黄濑还在他家。转头就看到黄濑盖着外衣躺在桌边。

　　“黄濑君？”  
　　没有得到回应，睡着了。

　　大概黄濑君并没有看到邮件吧？黑子咬着矿泉水的瓶口，又是满脑子他坐在黄濑身上的画面。使劲甩了甩头，一定是脑子烧坏了。又或者是这几天R18同人本看太多了，后遗症。

　　“黄濑君，黄濑君。”黑子轻轻摇了他几下，“这样睡你也会生病的。”

　　黄濑迷迷糊糊听到声音看了一眼又闭上，小黑子坐在他旁边叫他起床，这是什么美妙梦境。  
　　不能醒不能醒。  
　　黄濑枕上黑子的大腿抱住黑子的腰。继续睡。  
　　“别叫醒我。再吵亲你了。”

　　“黄濑君。”黑子提高了音量。

　　“嗯？”紧紧往黑子下怀里钻的脑袋半抬起来，微微睁开一只眼睛看向黑子，“我不是在做梦？”

　　半梦半醒间的黄濑，低头揉了揉眼睛突然被拉起来了。

　　黑子吻住他的唇。放开。

　　“那就亲啊。”

　　黄濑被彻底吻醒了。黑子右手背贴着自己的唇，左手紧紧抓着自己的衣角，红着脸，不知是因为难为情还是因为发烧，反倒一副像是自己被突然袭击的样子。

　　孤男寡男主动献吻，如果这种情况黄濑还不知道继续做下去，那真是对不起他画的那车小黄漫了。

　　“这可是小黑子偷袭我的惩罚。”  
　　黄濑伸手握住黑子贴着唇的手腕，拉向自己，吻上。黑子抖了一下，又很快强装镇定了。

　　十指相扣，顺势把黑子按倒在地上，压到他身上。两个人的心跳声大到彼此都能清晰听见。黄濑舔了一下唇，就吻上黑子因为无措微张着的嘴，探舌深入，娴熟的吻技看似缓慢却有力，故意不给黑子留点半呼吸的间隙。

　　喘不过气的黑子躲闪着想寻找一点空间，但黄濑追得游刃有余，身体也被牢牢桎梏着。黑子呜咽着投降示意求饶，黄濑的右手伸进他宽松的睡衣内，触碰到他上腹的瞬间，他才猛然弓起身子挣脱了：“黄濑君！”

　　“对、对不起……一时没注意就……”黄濑被黑子的反应吓了一跳，这才冷静了大半。第一次就上本垒确实是有点太过头了？

　　*  
　　“只是……吓了一跳……”黑子躺在地上，背对着黄濑，往后伸去拉住黄濑的手臂，“做吧。”  
　　“嗯？！嗯、嗯……嗯嗯……”黄濑一惊，脑内解析完做吧这句话的意思又猛点头。却突然有些局促不安。  
　　猛一下打断的节奏，就算是黄濑也有点接不上。黑子还在那等着，对和男人做爱这种事他知之甚少，以为全都交给黄濑才是明智之举。黄濑却杵在那里不动了。  
　　“黄濑君……不想和我做吗……那就——”  
　　黑子正准备放开的手突然被抓住了，再次被压在黄濑身下。  
　　脖颈一热，黄濑在他锁骨处舔吻。一手伸进了他的衣内，从小腹轻轻摩挲至他的胸前。指尖在胸前渐渐硬起的突起打转，揉捏。  
　　“唔……”黑子抬手抱住黄濑，受宠若惊的黄濑停下动作。  
　　黑子脱掉了上衣，再次抱住他。  
　　“黄濑君？怎么了？”  
　　“小黑子真工口呢。”  
　　“第一次和男人做……就拜托黄濑君了……”黑子紧紧抱住黄濑，贴在他耳边，小声，“请不要一直停下来啊。这样会让我很困扰。”  
　　黑子的声音轻轻柔柔贴在耳边，钻进耳内直抵大脑，催情无限，瞬间失去思考能力的黄濑从耳朵酥麻到全身。  
　　“那小黑子不管说什么我都不会停下来了。”  
　　黄濑在他胸前流连，手往下抚摸至黑子早已支起的昂扬，温柔而色情。  
　　一寸一寸舔吻至小腹，手移到他的大腿根部抚摸。敏感的刺激让黑子弓起了腿，合拢。却被边抚摸边分开。  
　　敏感带被摸索开发着的黑子发出压抑的呻吟，意识到黄濑接下来要做什么，整个身体和精神都紧绷着。  
　　“唔……黄、黄濑君……”下体被含进嘴里，黑子既舒服又羞耻，轻轻按着黄濑的头，自己也不清楚自己到底是想拒绝还是想催促了。手指穿过黄濑的头发，最终只是配合着黄濑的起伏摩挲着。  
　　黄濑把黑子因太过刺激愈渐合拢大腿分开，拉至最大。  
　　“小黑子的腿太碍事了呢，小黑子自己掰着吧？”  
　　情动的黑子听话地双手按着被分开到极限的大腿。黄濑盯着他动作，黑子偏过头，试图把脸藏起来。  
　　“请不要看我。”  
　　只剩脚尖着地的双腿因为姿势和紧张而颤抖着，顶端经过刚刚的刺激和现在的精神压迫滴落透明的液体，看着身下这绝妙的风景，黄濑满意地笑了，再次含住黑子的昂扬。舔舐的口水声故意放大了。黑子的呻吟随之不再忌惮。  
　　  
　　“啊！疼嗯、嗯……”  
　　沉浸在快感中的黑子突然被侵入体内的异物拉回意识。黑子双手抓住黄濑的伸进自己后门的手。  
　　“拔、……黄濑君的手指……拿、拿出来……”  
　　“刚说了停下来你会很困扰的吧？”  
　　黑子抓住他的手松了劲。黄濑趁机伸进了第二根手指。  
　　“唔……！不、不可能进去的吧……这种事……”  
　　“小黑子放松一点。”  
　　  
　　尽管黄濑耐心扩张了许久。当他真的进入黑子体内交合的那刻，黑子还是疼得无比后悔。咬紧了牙关，全身本能地都在排斥这巨大的异物入侵。  
　　  
　　“疼、疼……“黄濑疼得趴倒在黑子身上，小心翼翼地吻住黑子紧闭的唇，叩开了牙关，温柔交缠。  
　　黑子这才渐渐放松了，努力迎合对方的进入。伴随着痛苦的呻吟。  
　　“在小黑子里面了。”黄濑抱住他，等他适应。  
　　痛感大于快感的黑子瘫死在那里，想着明天早餐吃什么分散注意力。黄濑却开始抽动了。  
　　为了让彼此都好受一点，黑子只好配合着。直到黄濑的抽动愈加顺畅，他的痛感也逐渐消退。  
　　黄濑伏动的幅度越来越来大，黑子的呻吟声变了味。奇怪的感觉突然侵占了他的整个身体，包括大脑。黑子放弃了思考，躺在那里任身上的人予取予求。直到感觉到腹部和胸口有什么东西流下来，才找回一点意识，自己被做到射了？  
　　黑子胸口剧烈起伏着，还陷在高潮余韵里。黄濑不管不顾，继续在他的体内肆虐……  
　　  
　　  
　　*  
　　“老师。早安呀，打扰了。请问您的新作品怎么样啦？”  
　　“快了。明天给你回复。”  
　　“好的好的，抱歉打扰您休息了。”  
　　迷迷糊糊的黄濑眼睛没睁开过，挂了电话。下身一紧，如电流淌过刺激起的昂扬被什么紧紧包裹着。他猛地睁开眼。黑子还在他怀里，而他还在黑子体内。  
　　啊。做过头了……明明小黑子还在发烧……发烧？！黄濑才发觉怀里的人全身都烫得不行。  
　　医院医院医院。  
　　把黑子背进浴室清洗的时候醒了。睁眼就看到黄濑懊恼又紧张的脸。笑了一下。  
　　“我没事。请先帮我跟公司请个假。”  
　　“好的。我先帮小黑子里面的……弄干净……对、对不起小黑子。对小黑子做了这种事。”  
　　黑子靠在他身上。下体已经对黄濑的动作没什么知觉。  
　　”不用道歉。我知道是我邀请黄濑君的，放心，不会让黄濑君负责的。”  
　　“我肯定会好好负责的啊！小黑子把我想成什么人了！”  
　　没力气继续解释的黑子配合着黄濑的动作。大家都是男人，不是为了让黄濑君负责才想做的。  
　　注意到了黄濑下面越来越硬的♡起。  
　　“黄濑君精力真好。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“想做的话不用忍耐的。”  
　　话没说完，黑子被浴巾裹起来了。  
　　“小黑子安静吧。不要再挑逗我了。洗好了，走吧，去医院看看。”  
　　“不用了，睡一觉就好。”  
　　“你看你睡这一觉更严重了。听话，我会负起责任照顾小黑子的。”  
　　黑子低头哦了一声。他对黄濑认真的表情毫无抵抗力。


	9. CH.09 你还是你

*

黄濑抱着黑子下楼，把他塞进停在附近的车。

“黄濑君果然其实很有钱吗？”

这车起码得抵他不休刊十年稿费吧。

“还算有钱吧，养小黑子一辈子没问题。小黑子这种时候就不要在意这些事了啦，再睡会。”

为什么开这么好的车却跟人合租在那个小公寓还没问，黑子只好闭了嘴。不想搞得好像自己上了一次床就想死活攀在他身上。

想来黄濑跟那个女生的关系，虽然说了不是恋人但毕竟住在一起，他也没机会细问。就这么邀请黄濑发生关系了，是不是也不太好？

事实是。他跟黄濑认识都没几天，而且只是工作关系，根本不是什么可以互查家底的交情。

黑子按了按额头。思考自己烧坏脑袋到底做了些什么。

*

到医院了，抗议无效的黑子被抱进了急诊。暗暗发誓这辈子都不想再生病了，这种羞耻play他可招架不住。

他都已经说了本来就在生病，不关黄濑的事。黄濑却认定是他做过头了，要负责到底。

一进诊室他们就成焦点了。黄濑忘了戴伪装的眼镜，也忘了自己的身份，怀里抱着恋人散发的荷尔蒙闪闪发亮。角落里有几个女生窃窃私语那是不是漫画家Samle。抱着男人出现在急诊室——她们的血槽也早已经跌破警戒线，分分钟需要住院了。

“我还没残疾，请放我下来。”感受着全诊室的注目礼，不习惯被注视的黑子已经到极限了。

“不放。”

“那个请问……”

居然还有人搭话！黑子硬绷着一张脸，决定问什么都不回答。也做好黄濑如果乱说话就敲晕他的准备。尽管他现在发着高烧晕晕乎乎完全没有力气，但是不要小瞧求生欲。

作为一个男人，被上了一夜被抱着进医院。他没有那个心理建设接受这个事实。

“……您是Samle老师吗？”

两个女生牵着小手，鼓起勇气搭话。

“Samle？”有点耳熟，本来还在想着怎么敲晕黄濑的黑子看向他。

黄濑纠结了下。对着黑子道：“啊。其实是我。”

本来他的身份有个男朋友曝光也完全无所谓。不如说出版社都喜闻乐见。

黑子这才想起来之前黄濑提过这个名字，他还以为是作品名。

“真的是你！！！可以帮我签个名吗！”小女生说完看了下黄濑怀里的黑子，“啊抱歉。老师的恋人不舒服吧，您先去忙吧。打扰了！”

“黄濑君原来挺出名的吗？”

“算是吧……先去检查，晚点再跟小黑子解释这个。”

漫画家做得跟偶像差不多，其实也很难找到其他人了。杂志封面他没少上过，也有相当一部分人把他当模特粉。

跑完各项检查，没什么大问题。只是工作压力太大加上受凉了。黄濑还是把黑子硬塞进了VIP病房休息。

黑子被强硬地放到床上，满脑子还是刚刚看的价格表。

“请不要浪费医疗资源了。”

“小黑子乖乖的就好。不要再逞强了。”黄濑帮黑子敷上冰袋，凑到他耳边，“后面肯定还在痛吧？”

黑子瞬间整个脸红到了耳根。被子拉起来盖住半边脸，非常小声说了句：

“……谢谢黄濑君。”

黄濑趁机飞快亲了他额头，留下一句等我回来就出去了。黑子摸着额头被亲的位置，抱紧了被子。小鹿乱撞。黄濑君真是……

*

黄濑泡了热柠檬水进来，黑子正划着手机。在搜Samle的信息。

“黄濑君……非常有名呢……”

”还好啦。瞒着小黑子，抱歉了。”黄濑递了柠檬水过去，又拿出体温计测了一下。38.9，降了一点，还是高得可以。

黑子摇头。

“黄濑君那天想跟我说的吧？我连名字都不知道，是有点尴尬了。放弃这些发新作品，黄濑君很厉害呢。“

“也没有啦……我的读者不会买单吧，这类作品。”

“黄濑君也喝一点吧，不要被我传染了。”

黄濑骄傲地拍了拍胸脯：“我可是从记事起就没感冒过。没在怕的啦。”

“果然笨蛋是不会感冒的吗……”

“我听到了！小黑子大笨蛋也感冒了！”

这个天气在室外猫了一夜，还睡着了，不感冒才比较奇怪了。黑子转移了话题。

“钱我会还你的。”

“嗯？什么？”

“病房的。”

“小黑子这样我要生气了。”

这时护士敲门进来，简单询问后出去了。门外还有几个人激动地抱作一团，确认是Samle本尊。

“黄濑君的粉丝呢。”

“不管他们了，小黑子好好休息。”

黄濑趴在黑子身边，握着他的手。满足。

*

黑子退烧后黄濑才带着他办理出院。刚踏出医院门口被一群人包围了。黄濑一边签名，一边鞠躬道歉还要回去休息。

绕了好几条街才避开身后的尾随，回了黑子的住处。

“现在的漫画家跟明星一样呢。”黑子瘫倒在地。想起来第一天上班在公司也见过这种漫画家。

“是吧，真奇怪。”

黄濑叹气。

理了理自己带过来的东西。

“刚刚没发现，黄濑戴上眼镜居然会差这么多。”

“演技啦演技。这样。”黄濑把眼镜戴上，收敛表情，“你好，我是黄濑京也。”

又拿下眼镜，朝黑子抛了个媚眼：“Samle参上。”

黑子呆在那里。

“怎么样怎么样？小黑子喜欢哪个我？”

黑子低下头，不敢跟黄濑对视。

“都……都挺好的。”

“小黑子最好了！我先回家了。让他们发现小黑子住处以后出入可能会有点麻烦。抱歉呐。”

玄关道别，黄濑又趁机揩油吻了黑子才走。新婚燕尔，吻别才是标配。

*

“老师，你出名了。”

Ella把黄濑喊起来，黄濑还没睡够又瘫回去。

“我一直都很出名。”

“我是说，Pluto也出名了。”

“什么？！”黄濑跳起来了。拿过Ella手里的平板。拉了几十条相关新闻，基本把他在大漫的事和黑子的事都扒干净了。

人气耽美漫画家Samle同性恋人曝光

Samle与责编相恋抱送医院秀恩爱

Samle低调换笔名开新作抛弃耽美光环？

新刊大漫Pluto实为Samle马甲？风格大变！

tbc.


	10. CH.10 花边新闻

　　*  
　　黑子刚进办公室，同事都围上来了。七嘴八舌问他什么时候勾搭上耽美漫画家，居然还能拉他过来批马甲开连载。  
　　没看到新闻的黑子一脸茫然。  
　　“你们怎么也知道黄濑君是……”  
　　隔壁耽美杂志的主编也在这等着他，拨开其他人上去。  
　　“samle老师可是先答应我的！”  
　　“诶？”  
　　“黄濑。你的黄濑君。”  
　　“不，不是我的……”黑子还没反应过来发生了什么。突然被人护在了身后。  
　　“黄濑君？”  
　　“什么想问的就直接问我吧。不要骚扰小黑子。”  
　　  
　　主编先怂了，堆笑问黄濑新作怎么样啦。生怕黄濑说他新连载好好的，不开耽美了。  
　　  
　　“晚点把人设和分镜给您。”  
　　黄濑说着敬语，表情却严肃得让一群人生畏，都往后退了一步。  
　　他认定了这群人在欺负他的小黑子，那就肯定拿不出什么好态度。  
　　  
　　“虽然不知道发生了什么，不过希望大家不要影响工作。黄濑君就是想让大家多关心他的作品才隐瞒身份的，没有什么恶意。“黑子先鞠躬道歉了。  
　　  
　　黑子这态度让一群人确认他在跟黄濑交往了，难怪黄濑天天到公司报到。八卦之心得到了满足，也就够了。打着圆场散了。  
　　  
　　*  
　　“小黑子，不好意思呐。”  
　　黄濑趴在画桌上，玩着黑子的手。  
　　“没有什么需要跟我道歉的吧？”黑子把手抽回去。黄濑举起手机。  
　　samle恋情曝光的新闻，配图是他在医院抱着黑子的照片。拍得还挺清晰。  
　　黑子一呆，才反应过来刚刚同事们是想问他什么。  
　　“黄濑君不用担心我的。不是我在自夸，我存在感很低绝对不会被盯上。”  
　　黑子自信。  
　　“小黑子没有嫌弃我真是太好了。这段时间不能天天过来看小黑子了，公司楼下一堆记者。”黄濑还是无精打采，明明才刚跟小黑子在一起。  
　　“黄濑君真辛苦呢。还有其他连载要画吗？”  
　　黄濑摆了摆手。  
　　“不开连载了。跟主编先生谈好了直接出单行本。”  
　　黑子消化了几秒，想起来刚刚主编的态度，这才第一次有了黄濑君其实是大牌漫画家的实感。  
　　  
　　“啊，我先过去找他一趟吧。小黑子等我吃午饭哟。”  
　　“好。”  
　　黄濑走后黑子突然接了一堆书店请求补货的电话，大批黄濑粉丝跑去抢购了。  
　　老牌出版社的新杂志创刊号，本来卖得就不差。出版社也没有剩多少存货。  
　　黑子跑去请教了前辈该怎么处理。  
　　“当然是先给长期合作的大型书店了。”  
　　“其、其他人呢？”  
　　前辈推了推眼镜，非常理直气壮：  
　　“往死里道歉。”  
　　黑子石化在那里。请不要给新人这种考验啊神明大人！  
　　网络话题也被炒得火热。大体基调是虽然有点难懂，不过既然是samle酱的作品那就必须支持了。  
　　  
　　*  
　　午饭只能外卖解决了。一来没时间，二来怕被堵。两人错开了用餐高峰，躲在休息区角落。  
　　“新企划怎么样？”  
　　“当然是没问题啦！小黑子以为我画多少年耽美了。”黄濑臭屁地高昂起脑袋，“这次超有自信。”  
　　“这边的人气也在猛涨哦，杂志都因为黄濑君卖断货了。网上热度也很高。”  
　　黑子也很开心，毕竟是第一份工作成果。对他跟黄濑的八卦新闻倒是没有很在意。也觉得既然黄濑是偶像般的漫画家，那肯定也对这种事很习惯了。  
　　  
　　黄濑垂下头。哦了一声。  
　　低气压笼罩。  
　　“黄濑君不开心吗？”  
　　“小黑子高兴就好。”  
　　黑子一滞，小声：“这是黄濑君的作品……”  
　　黄濑啪地一声丢下筷子。  
　　“Pluto这个名字不就变得毫无意义了吗。”  
　　“一定不会毫无意义的。”黑子笃定。  
　　黄濑赌气地大口大口把饭往嘴里塞。  
　　“反正肯定是挖我跟小黑子你的花边小料，热度都比作品高了。”  
　　黑子心口一扯。沉默了几秒。  
　　“对不起呢，给黄濑君添麻烦了。我会跟黄濑君保持距离的。”  
　　


	11. CH.11 又出手了

　*

　　“诶？人家又不是那个意思啦！小黑子疏远我就哭给你看喔？！”

　　黑子垂着眼没回话。

　　上午出版社跟黑子了解完情况，发了声明。只是普通的工作关系，黑子带病通宵工作后晕倒了才被送去医院云云。

　　并委婉向黑子警告不要再惹这种麻烦。

　　黑子无奈道歉，也无法为自己做更多辩解。毕竟公司新刊的目标并不是上这些八卦版面。自己确实莫名其妙对偶像漫画家出手了。

　　这种关注对他们而言很难说好坏。留下这种印象，甚至会影响到后续约稿和整个风格。老一辈看不起黄濑这一类偶像营业派的本来就多，而且这次的事也有不少恶意炒作的阴谋论声音。

　　现在看来，黄濑也是不想看到这种热度……当然的吧，否则一开始也不会隐瞒身份了。

　　看黑子半天不说话，摸不清黑子的态度，黄濑有些不耐烦了。

　　“小黑子难道是做了就算了的吗？”

　　“请不要在这里说这种话题。”

　　“没有什么见不得人的吧？”

　　“不，不是那个意思。总之请不要在外面这样。”

　　“嘁。”

　　黄濑刷着新闻，看到出版社的声明。皱眉。

　　“小黑子的意思吗？”

　　黑子点头。

　　虽说也不想拿这种事炒作，但被黑子说了只是工作关系还是莫名不爽。本来就不开心的黄濑也懒得多说了。

　　“算了。我回家了。”

　　*

　　黄濑没去公司期间，Ella替黄濑跑了一趟腿，送单行本那边的资料。特意过去隔壁编辑部跟黑子聊了两句。

　　“老师只会画画而已。个人生活一团糟的。感情生活更糟了。”

　　Ella想帮忙解释黄濑迟钝不会恋爱。

　　黑子却以为在暗指知道他们做过的事。红了脸。

　　“不，我们不是……”

　　“你不要误会，我跟老师除了助理什么关系都没有的。”

　　“没有没有。没有误会。我们也是只是编辑……”

　　Ella眨了眨眼睛。

　　“老师每天都在念叨着要等你跟他道歉呢。”

　　黑子叹气。自己嘟囔了一句。

　　“我又做什么惹他生气了啊……”

　　Ella拍了拍他的肩，似理解他的感受。

　　“我们永远不会知道自己做了什么影响到小孩子的情绪的。道歉就对了。”

　　“他在生气才让你来的吗？”

　　Ella点头。

　　黑子歪头看她。

　　“可惜我不是纵容孩子的人呢。非常抱歉。”

　　*

　　黑子回家刚上楼，就看到黄濑蹲在自己公寓门口。

　　“黄濑君为什么在这里？”

　　好几天没见面，黄濑看到黑子，想扑上去又突然蹲回去。哼了一声别过头。

　　“你跟Ella说你刚好也不想再见到我吗？”

　　“没有那么说。”

　　黄濑怀疑地看了他几眼。拿出手机给Ella电话。

　　“喂！我都说小黑子不可能那么说了！你想挑拨我们的感情吗！”

　　电话那头Ella连连道歉。

　　“可是我不这么说的话，老师只会在家自己乱生气吧？有什么请当面好好说清楚。不要在家拿助手出气。”

　　Ella挂了他的电话。

　　“有什么事进去说吧，请不要在门外吵吵闹闹的。”黑子打开门。黄濑一进去就把黑子按在门上亲。

　　黑子被吻得有点呼吸困难，黄濑才放开他。

　　“黄濑君做什么啊……”黑子擦了擦嘴，心跳得快停止。

　　“小黑子都不跟我解释一句声明只是为了帮我平息媒体的吗。发了那种声明还对我爱搭不理的只说工作的事！一做完就对我爱搭不理的算什么啊！搞得好像跟我不止是工作关系很见不得人一样。同性恋也没什么大不了的吧？”

　　“不是的哦。”

　　“哈？”

　　“我并不是觉得这种新闻热度不要更好希望快点平息。反倒希望黄濑对自己的人气更坦然一些，只要黄濑君不因为这些影响创作，这些也就一定不会影响到作品本身。让更多人看到作品，就算那些人原本对这种类型的作品不感兴趣，但是如果因此喜欢上了，不是很好吗？偶像啊人气啊，把这些跟肤浅划等号拒绝他们，跟初衷不一样的吧？而且也不是什么伤害别人的事，我只是觉得这种私事不是用来在大众面前说的。”

　　黄濑沉默很久。没回应黑子的看法。只问了：

　　“什么私事？”

　　“……**。”

　　工口漫画家黄濑凉太思考了半天。

　　“承认做了又怎么了？我们又不是做给他们看了。大家都会**的啊？有什么不好承认的？都是成年了，我们又没犯法。”

　　“……虽然黄濑君这么说也没错。但，再在公共场合说这种话题，我就要揍黄濑君了。”黑子一脸认真。黄濑吓得后退了一步。

　　又突然想到什么。

　　“那现在不是在公共场合了吧？可以说了吗？”

　　本来就靠着门的黑子紧紧贴着门。点头。

　　“小黑子想再跟我做吗？”

　　黄濑漂亮的眼睛直勾勾看着他，他完全说不出否定的话。

　　“……嗯。”

　　这次脑袋处于完全清醒的状态，黑子紧张得几近窒息。

　　感受到一股温热贴上来，黑子闭上了眼睛……

　　对不起，我又对偶像漫画家出手了。


	12. CH.12 同居开始

　　*

　　“黄濑君？今天不过来公司吗？截稿日哦。”等到午饭时间过了也没等到黄濑的黑子，打了电话过去。

　　那天之后黄濑又几乎每个工作日都偷偷摸摸去公司报到，隔三差五去黑子家留宿。吃饭或**。惬意无比。

　　“抱歉，睡过头了。昨天出了点意外。稿子能麻烦小黑子过来取吗？”

　　“好的。出什么事了？”黑子起身开始收拾东西，准备过去。本来这就是他的工作，倒是因为黄濑天天去报到，他没机会上门催取过稿。

　　“没什么，小黑子先过来吧。我把地址给你。”

　　*

　　黑子照着地址找过去。黄濑开门后一瘸一拐走回客厅。

　　“怎么了？”黑子过去扶他到沙发。

　　“没事，脚崴了。”

　　“这么不小心，刚好交完稿休息几天，别往公司跑了。黄濑君什么时候搬家的？”黑子看四周黄濑的照片和作品挂了一墙，画室也敞着。一看就是黄濑自己家。随口一问。

　　“搬家？没有啊。我一直住这里。”

　　“嗯？”黑子疑惑，一顿，反应过来黄濑一开始给的通讯地址也是假的。

　　“啊，小黑子是说Ella那里吗。嘿嘿嘿那是她住的地方啦，我投稿预约的时候随手填的。不是我家。”黄濑嘿嘿一笑，抱歉模样。

　　黑子低头黑着脸。

　　“小黑子？”

　　“所以？不止京也不是你的名字，Pluto不是你的笔名。连地址也不是你家？”

　　黄濑有些愧疚地啊了一声。

　　“把我耍得团团转很好玩？”

　　“我、我什么时候耍过小黑子啊！只是想用新人的身份试试而已，也不是什么太过分的事吧？”

　　“所以耍我还只是顺带的？明知道我去找那里找你，都不跟我说一声那不是你家的吗！”

　　想到自己跑去Ella家门口蹲过两宿，自己在黄濑心里再没份量也不该连这都不说一声吧，黑子也分不清自己到底是在生气还是委屈了。

　　“都说了不是在耍小黑子了……你找我都是多久以前的事了！我这不是忘了嘛！这么记仇干嘛啊！”

　　“记性不好的人可真是轻松。”

　　“非要说的话，我一开始就是一见钟情为了认识小黑子才会来找小黑子的啊！”

　　“这种蠢话黄濑君还是自己收着吧。明明拒绝过我吧？”

　　黑子拿过黄濑手里的画稿。转身就走了。顾不上自己的身份立场是不是有跟黄濑生气的资格。

　　“我什么时候拒绝过小黑子啊——！”黄濑吼了回去，黑子早就摔门出去了。

　　搞什么嘛，居然这么生气。

　　黄濑瘸着腿爬回床上瘫着。生气。拒绝小黑子？一次都没有过嘛，明明再累都会满足他。

　　想起黑子第一次突然吻他的那幕，黄濑满足地笑了。哼，先不跟你计较了。

　　直到第二天黑子都没怎么搭理黄濑工作以外的消息。黑子不足的黄濑奄奄一息趴着，用拒绝工作引起黑子的注意。但因为刚交完稿，在下个月的截稿日之前黑子丝毫不在意。只得到一句“黄濑君不想工作那正好休息两天。”

　　「小黑子干嘛这么生气啊？这也不是什么事吧？」

　　「并没有生气。」

　　「那下班过来找我。」

　　「请允许我拒绝。」

　　「不许拒绝！我可是伤员小黑子还不来安慰我！小黑子不足中눈_눈」

　　「都说了那就好好休息。」

　　「小黑子抱抱。」

　　再一次没有回音。黄濑生气了。发了一连串小黑子笨蛋臭虫讨厌之类的消息。

　　石沉大海。

　　黄濑就也懒得搭理他了。愤愤不平。

　　*

　　“休息时间结束了。罢工一个多礼拜了。麻烦开工了。”黑子到黄濑家按了半天门铃，黄濑不开。明明听到门另一边的动静了。

　　“那我走了。”黑子转身。门就开了。

　　“黄濑君的脚好了吗？”

　　“没好！痛着呢！”黄濑赶紧蹲下去捂着自己的脚踝，“哼，还知道我受伤了。还莫名其妙生气不理我。”

　　“没有莫名其妙。那么，黄濑君到底做什么受伤了？”

　　“没必要那么生气的嘛！人家又不是故意骗小黑子！”

　　“好吧。”黑子不置可否，随口应了一声。

　　看黑子不搭他的茬，黄濑也就不继续那个话题了。

　　“听说小黑子高中时有在打篮球，很喜欢篮球。我就想学一下嘛。模仿小黑子搭档比赛的扣篮，不小心受伤了。”

　　“搭档……？听谁说的？”

　　“我还用听谁说嘛！看都看到了！小黑子家里有照片那个！”黄濑嘟着嘴，不开心，“你在公司也摸鱼看他那场比赛了吧？花心小黑子。”

　　“初学者请不要一来就做这种危险动作。火神君现在可是在NBA……”

　　“我比不上他咯？！”

　　“我没那么说，新人君不要一来就硬学NBA表演式扣篮，火神君可是拿了那场的最高分。危险动作请勿模仿。总之，脚扭伤了又不是手受伤，请好好工作。”

　　“哼我也——”

　　“还有，谢谢黄濑君在意我喜欢的东西。”

　　听到这句要暴走的黄濑就软了。

　　“哼哼。知道我比他好了吧？”

　　“黄濑君在跟谁较劲啊。”黑子把黄濑按到画桌前，亲了他的脸，“好好工作吧。”

　　黄濑火气全消了。

　　“对不起呐小黑子，我真的忘了资料写了Ella家地址的事。”

　　“好好工作吧，隔壁的主编都投诉到我这里来了。我先出去一趟。”黑子不接话。终究怪自己至今对黄濑知之甚少。

　　他这些天也想了很多，需要重新审视自己跟黄濑的关系了。就算用大家都是成年人这种话蒙混过去，最后自己也很难全身而退吧。瞧，现在这点小事就让他这么受伤。

　　“小黑子去哪？陪我嘛。”

　　黑子抽回手。看黄濑的眼神就知道，留下来免不了**。

　　真是尴尬的境况。

　　“公寓水管爆了，内管修理很麻烦，没那么快。我只能搬家了。今天还得继续去找房子，我已经在酒店住了三天了，再住下去饭团都吃不起了。”

　　“那正好搬来我家吧！！”黄濑开心得跳起来，脚伤没好利索，又痛得直咧咧。黑子忙扶他坐下。看着他的脚踝。皱眉。

　　学扣篮真的只是因为自己喜欢吗？

　　“早跟我说呀，无家可归了还跟我生气。”黄濑抱住他，蹭了蹭，“搬过来吧。等我伤好了，陪小黑子打球。不要看我学到受伤，完全意外，我可厉害了。不比什么火神差喔。”

　　“……好。”黑子声音小得听不见。

　　“什么？”

　　“都说了，火神君是NBA现役。不要再乱学扣篮大赛了。”

　　“不管！哼！我现在就过去帮小黑子搬家！”

　　“伤员请好好养伤。”

　　“那我帮你叫搬家公司。”黄濑拿起手机搜搬家公司号码，“反正小黑子一定要搬过来。不然我就继续罢工。”

　　就这样。黑子叹着气，心情复杂地搬进了黄濑家。


	13. CH.13 依赖症状

　　*

　　黑子的行李也不多，书占了大半，被黄濑安排进了他的书房。黑子不肯跟他同房，非说至少分享书房才有住在一起的感觉。东西一少，黄濑的客房也比黑子原来逼仄的公寓宽敞许多。

　　黑子还在确认重要物品，黄濑进来了。

　　盯着桌上的照片，往死里盯着。他不想干涉黑子的自由，让搬进他家的小黑子有任何不舒服。但是把和其他人的合照放在房间里每天醒来就能看到的，黄濑也不舒服。

　　想了半天，黄濑又出去了。他要把他的照片也拿进来，挂到最显眼的地方。

　　哼哧哼哧把自己最大的一张照片拖进来时，黑子已经把照片收起来了。

　　“小黑子……”

　　“黄濑君不喜欢的话，就不放了。”

　　“没有不喜欢啦！”

　　“不会挂的。”黑子看着他手里的照片。

　　“好过分！这张很帅的！我最喜欢的一张！”

　　“请拿回去。”

　　“好吧……”黄濑眼里的光都暗了下去，把照片搁到一边，“这样吧。小黑子把那张照片放到客厅，也是每天都能看到的。”

　　“……不太好吧？这是黄濑君家。平时助手也会过来吧？”

　　“今天开始就是我跟小黑子的家啦！”

　　黄濑把照片翻出来，拿到客厅，比划着哪个位置好。放上去端详了半天。满意。

　　“放个陌生人的照片在这里，黄濑君真的不介意吗？”黑子跟了出来。

　　“小黑子的朋友就是我的朋友嘛。以后总会认识的。”黄濑不在意。

　　黑子抿了抿唇，没继续话题。

　　“黄濑君不要再走来走去了。不想工作也请好好坐着休息吧。这样闹腾伤不知道什么时候才能完全痊愈哦。”

　　“人家又没说不工作。”黄濑别过头，不开心。

　　“一整天了，你根本没好好工作。”

　　话对黄濑说的，黑子看的却是那张照片。

　　跟火神那张合照，是黑子的最后一场比赛，也是火神回美国前的最后一场比赛。所以拍了张照片留念。

　　他便一直留着了。

　　黄濑回画室趴着。黑子过去拿起画纸。

　　还是分镜草稿。

　　“不满意？”

　　黄濑把铅笔放到嘴上玩，啊了一声。

　　“具体哪里不满意？”

　　“不知道。改不好。”黄濑瘫在画桌上转着笔，“他们说我分镜不好。我的编辑又跟我闹别扭不理我。”

　　“我什么时候不理黄濑君了。”

　　“就有。只关心工作不关心我。把我当成赚钱工具，画画机器。影响到我了。”

　　黑子深吸一口气，平复心情。

　　“老漫画家了，请不要这么轻易被评论影响。”

　　“我是小黑子的新人。”黄濑抱住黑子，脑袋往他怀里钻，“需要小黑子关心。”

　　“是是是。但这份分镜稿我们已经一起改过很多次，最终定了的，一定是黄濑君目前能拿出来的最好的内容。请相信黄濑君自己和编辑部的大家，继续完成它。”

　　“嗯。”黄濑的脑袋还死死埋着，“小黑子在我身边就安心多了。我知道小黑子真的生气了，好害怕。”

　　黑子顺了顺他的毛。

　　“……早就不生气了。明明是黄濑君罢工不理大家吧。”

　　黄濑握住他的手，拉到嘴边，细细亲吻。黑子缩了一下，黄濑抬头看他。黑子又感觉自己整个脑袋都跟着发烫。

　　突然被解开了裤子拉链，下身瞬间**了。

　　“黄濑君！”黑子按住黄濑的肩膀，“请等一下。”

　　半硬的昂扬被握在手里。黑子紧张地看了看四周。

　　“这么多天没见，小黑子不想我吗？”

　　“……想。”黑子紧紧抿着的唇半天才挤出一个音节，阻止黄濑贴近自己下身的脑袋，“请让我先去洗澡。”

　　“等不及了。”黄濑闭上眼凑上去，含住。

　　“不行！”黑子挣脱了。拉起拉链。

　　在陌生的开放式玻璃墙画室里做这种事，实在太羞耻了。

　　“不要拒绝我。”黄濑把黑子拉进怀里，“别看了，不会有人来的。”

　　“不行。搬家折腾了一天。我要洗澡。”

　　“那一起洗吧！”突然想到什么的黄濑瞬间恢复精神了。拽着黑子进了卧室的浴室。

　　虽然这两个月来两只发情动物在一起没少**，但还真没一起洗过澡。黑子的小公寓只有转不开身的淋浴间。

　　赤身相对，黑子看着镜子映出的两个人，低头看看自己豆芽菜身材，对模特黄濑有些生气。

　　*

　　做完爱洗完澡的黄濑神清气爽。趴在画桌前手速飞快。黑子坐在旁边看书。手机震了两下。

　　“黄濑君，你耽美单行本那边的进度到哪了？隔壁主编先生说你还是没回他消息喔。”

　　黄濑呆在那里。

　　“果然两边赶稿压力太大了吗？”

　　黄濑侧过头。尴尬汗颜。

　　“不，不是……”

　　“怎么了？”

　　“我晚点回他。小黑子不用管我那边的事了啦。”

　　“遇到什么问题了吗？可以跟主编先生讨论一下喔。”

　　“才不要跟他讨论。我才不是靠编辑的类型呢。”

　　“诶？”黑子抬头看他。

　　“小黑子是小黑子嘛。我跟其他编辑可没什么感情喔。一群烦人的家伙。”

　　“真是任性呢。那跟我说说吧。”

　　“……卡……卡、卡剧情了……”与其说卡了，不如说甚至想把前面的部分也扔了，黄濑还是不打算跟黑子说，“现在解决了。后面没问题了。小黑子不用管我了。”

　　“说起来黄濑君一直藏着，我还不知道黄濑君那边到底在画什么故事？”

　　“……保、保密条款。不能说。”

　　黄濑不想说，黑子也不是什么咄咄逼人的主。

　　“好吧，总之请多依赖一下编辑。大家都比我这个新人君厉害很多的。”

　　“才没有。小黑子最厉害。”黄濑低头继续画，说得认真。

　　这个性子其实从业这么多年跟编辑的关系就没处好过，话永远说不到一块去，编辑的意见也甚少能让黄濑接受的。爆红前任编辑骂着，爆红后被编辑捧着。

　　黄濑从来没想过自己会像现在这么依赖编辑。也让他潜意识里非常恐慌。怕继续更深陷下去，更怕对方突然扔下自己不管。

　　真的什么都画不出来了，那该怎么办？


	14. CH.14 过期邮件

　　*

　　“我要出去采风，小黑子陪我去吧。”

　　“请允许我郑重地拒绝。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“我可没有那么悠闲的假期。”

　　“去嘛去嘛，只知道工作老得快哦？公司那边我帮你请假！”

　　黄濑说着就要拿起手机给主编打电话。被黑子拦下来了。

　　“请不要擅自替我做决定。”

　　黄濑可怜巴巴泪眼汪汪看着他。

　　“可是人家想跟小黑子一起出去旅行嘛。还没跟小黑子一起出门过。不开心。要罢工。”

　　黑子无奈叹气。

　　“好吧。”

　　妥协的话音刚落，黄濑扑上去就吻住他，不安分的手从后背摩挲着伸进了他的裤子里。黑子阻止了某人的发情行为。

　　“抱歉，今天不想做。”

　　“什么？！小黑子居然不想做？！”黄濑一脸不相信。

　　“我又不是黄濑君，每天脑子里都只有那种事。”

　　“小黑子有资格说这种话吗！到底谁先出手的次数比较多啊！”

　　黑子面上没有丝毫动摇，假装没有听见黄濑的话。

　　“难道小黑子已经对我厌倦了吗？！”黄濑拿出手机搜索蜜月旅行圣地，“果然需要跟小黑子来一次找回激情的温泉之旅了！”

　　“要出去玩的话，我现在就要开始做准备了。”黑子拿出手帐写写画画，“截稿日在这里，按现在的进度至少这天就要开始赶稿，黄濑君还有单行本的任务，就还要再往前……也就是，想要休息最多只有明天起的五天时间。还要请假安排工作，最快也得后天才能走。黄濑君想去哪里采风？我看下要从……”

　　“小黑子是魔鬼！罢工！我要罢工！这么压榨我！蜜月旅行三四天怎么够！”

　　“还不是都怪黄濑君前些天罢工了，这个月休息时间彻底被你挥霍完了哦。出去也要带上画稿的。”

　　“哼！还不是因为小气鬼小黑子为了那种小事不理我！”

　　“是是是，都是我的错。我的事都是小事。黄濑君生气都是天经地义。”

　　黑子面无表情，继续安排日期行程。

　　黄濑就软了下来。

　　“人家又没有那么说……”

　　*

　　黄濑起床的时候黑子已经做好早餐，又在电脑前忙了。

　　“小黑子安排好蜜月旅行的行程了吗？”黄濑凑过去从身后抱住他。

　　“不是蜜月旅行。机票和旅馆信息昨晚发你邮件了。”

　　“邮件？我没收到啊。”黄濑看了下手机。

　　“怎么会？”坐在电脑前的黑子点开邮箱查看，“发送成功了啊。该不会……黄濑君的邮箱也是假的吧？”

　　黄濑突然想起来当初投稿连邮箱也是新注册的。后来就没去登过了。

　　“怎么会呢。”黄濑嘿嘿笑着，“就是，没怎么用，而已。”

　　黄濑偷偷捣鼓着登上了。黑子在旁边轻笑，懒得点破。果然这家伙的生活真的一团乱。

　　除了旅馆信息和几封公司的邮件之外，还有黑子之前发的。两封主题都是对不起。

　　“小黑子还给我发过邮件啊？”黄濑微微皱起眉。

　　“劝你还是不要看。”

　　“就要看。哼。做了什么对不起我的事？”

　　黄濑怕黑子过来抢他手机一样转过身，点开了最早一封。是第一次被拒收稿之后黑子的解释和道歉，非常公式化也很诚恳。他轻笑了下。点了下一封。

　　公司发来的扫描版协议存稿。

　　下一封。

　　刊登通知。

　　下一封。

　　黑子的，黄濑整个人僵在那里。

　　「黄濑君没接我电话，L●NE也没看，我在黄濑君家等了几个小时你也没回来，有点担心。看到邮件的话就给我回个消息吧。

　　我不仅仅是因为工作才安慰黄濑君，也并没有讨厌你。

　　今天不怎么跟黄濑君说话只是因为看了那张画之后，面对黄濑君有点紧张。不是在讨厌黄濑君。

　　跟我开这种玩笑我会很困扰。

　　明明只是黄濑君不接电话我就没有其他人可以问了，这种肤浅的关系而已，要说喜欢什么的有点好笑吧？但我好像有点喜欢黄濑了。

　　所以，如果黄濑君不是特别的意思，请不要再对我开这种玩笑了。

　　作品排名的事刊登之前就说过了，既然黄濑君说都明白了，我就不多说了。不管在做什么，告诉我一声吧。我暂时还在黄濑君家门口等着。」

　　黄濑脑子一懵。

　　仔细回想了一下，那天见面他就说了那种话吧。

　　——抱歉，以后不会对小黑子做这种事了。我只是无聊，拿起笔就瞎画了。没什么特别的意思。你别放心上。

　　那天小黑子是去Ella那里等了一夜？想起那天早上黑子的眼泪，是因为这句话以为在委婉拒绝他了吧。

　　在莫名其妙的假地址等过一整夜当然会生气的啊？结果自己还耍脾气等小黑子来哄。黄濑突然发觉自己真是迟钝又任性。

　　“小黑子我不是开玩笑的！我喜欢你才来这里的！对不起我没有看到邮件——我真是大笨蛋还凶小黑子——”黄濑抱着黑子使劲哭，鼻涕眼泪都往黑子身上掉。被推开了。

　　“请离我远点。”

　　“不要！”黄濑抱住他不放，“呜呜呜小黑子对我这么好，人家好感动……”

　　“请不要眼泪鼻涕都往我身上抹。”黑子抽了几张纸巾递过去，任他抱着。继续敲着键盘。

　　“对、对不起。”黄濑用力吸了几下鼻子，努力装出乖巧模样，“我会好好珍惜小黑子的。不会再任性了。”

　　你现在就很任性了。黑子不着痕迹叹气。

　　“也没什么。我本来就没什么立场跟黄濑君生气。”

　　“人家是小黑子的男朋友嘛，偶尔跟人家撒撒娇也是可以的喔。”黄濑把下巴抵在黑子的脑袋上，孩子气的撒娇。

　　“嗯？是吗？”

　　“嗯嗯。小黑子想怎么跟我撒娇都可以喔。”

　　“不。我是说，我们什么时候是恋人了？”

　　“诶？！！”黄濑跳脚了，“小黑子吻我的那天就是了啊？！不然把小黑子是把我当成什么了啊？！泄欲工具吗？！”

　　“不，也不能那么说……”

　　“小黑子大笨蛋！再也不理你了！”

　　黄濑气鼓鼓坐到地上。

　　“是吗？那我把机票退了……”

　　“不要！不可以！”黄濑吸了几下鼻子，委屈巴巴，“那，那现在是了吧？”

　　“是什么？”

　　“恋人啊。接吻**同居不是恋人是什么啊？！”

　　“彼此需要什么的……黄濑君很多作品里有的吧。”

　　“不要拿我们的关系跟那种工口漫比啊！不管。我就是小黑子的男朋友。”

　　“请允许我郑重地拒绝。”

　　“小黑子你就要了我吧——！”


	15. CH.15 圣地巡礼

　黑子对两人的关系不置可否，黄濑自己继续判定了恋爱关系。

　　打电话跟公司请假，刚转正的黑子却意外得到了带薪假期。黄濑在旁边抱住黑子使劲蹭，眼巴巴等着得到夸奖。黑子却一脸冷漠：

　　“请不要再去勒索主编先生。”

　　“才没有呢！”黄濑双手托着自己的下巴，美滋滋，“这是婚假。”

　　“我们没有结婚。也不会结婚。”

　　黄濑嘟了嘟嘴，哼了一声，抱怨了一句小黑子真扫兴。并不认真。

　　*

　　一路散发着恋爱笨蛋气息的黄濑，即使戴着变装用的眼镜也享受了一路路人的注目礼。所幸也没被认出是黄濑本尊，除了对残念帅哥的惋惜，还有对他身边的豆芽菜的羡慕。

　　“为什么我非要穿这种衣服不可。”黑子顶着低气压，压低了自己的帽檐。

　　“因为我穿肯定不合适嘛。小黑子非常好看，不要担心。”黄濑满足地挽着黑子的胳膊，享受跟恋人光明正大旅行的愉悦感。

　　黑色长靴，牛仔短裤，红色夹克，鸭舌帽挡住了大半个脸。黑子还是觉得不自在，拿背包挡着自己的绝对领域。

　　说什么防止再被偷拍。不过是黄濑君的恶趣味罢了。

　　出发前黄濑拿着不知道从哪里来的女装，一脸无所谓地说着“我是不在意公布跟小黑子的关系啦，小黑子也觉得无所谓的话，不穿也行咯。”

　　黑子纠结了一下，想说不是裙子应该也没问题。换上之后看着自己的绝对领域，才发现失策了。

　　出了机场刚坐上预组的车，黄濑的手就不安分地伸向黑子的绝对领域。

　　“果然只是黄濑君的恶趣味而已吧？”

　　坐在副驾的黑子黑着脸。

　　“都怪小黑子太可爱了嘛。”

　　黄濑委屈地付过身，想跟黑子接吻。被按了回去。

　　“请不要在这里做这种事。”

　　“好吧，反正还有几天的时间可以做。”黄濑系上安全带，调整了一下座位和后视镜。

　　黑子摘下帽子，长长舒了一口气。望向窗外，蓝色的瞳孔里影射出的景色渐渐变化了，黑子按下车窗，看得入迷。和之前在书籍影视里看到的一样。

　　“小黑子第一次来这里吗？”

　　“嗯。”黑子点头，沉吟了一下，道，“其实这是我第一次离开东京旅行。”

　　“怎么可能？！毕业旅行呢？”

　　“没去。”黑子依旧望着窗外，眼里都是欣喜，“半泽老师的《Plato》画过那个钟楼吧？”

　　“哇是呢！要不要过去逛一下？”黄濑问着，却已经开始偏离旅馆的导航路径。

　　黑子趴在窗沿，似乎非常开心。

　　“当初看到Plato从这里跳下来的时候，我心脏都差点停了。”

　　黄濑站在钟楼底下，抬头。

　　“我也是。吓了一跳。”黑子上前转了一圈，找入口，完全没了之前身穿女装的不自在，“据说半泽老师就在这一带长大的。”

　　推了推虚掩门，发现可以上去，黑子兴奋地回头拉起黄濑的手进去。黄濑僵了僵，任黑子拉着手随他上了钟楼。

　　“黄濑君——”到达顶楼黑子刚回头，就被黄濑拉入了怀中，低头吻上。

　　“小黑子。”吻罢黄濑依旧抱着他。

　　“嗯？”

　　“怎么办，我好爱你。”

　　黑子笑了一下，低头从黄濑怀里钻出来。打开窗，一阵寒风吹进来，他缩了一下身子复又抬头。晴空**阳光正好。

　　时针和分针一起踏入12点，钟声响起。

　　“我也很喜欢黄濑君呢。”合着钟声，黑子的声音小得自己都听不见。

　　“什么？”黄濑侧头，耳朵贴近黑子，示意自己没听见。

　　黑子搓了搓自己凉飕飕的大腿，躲回黄濑怀里。

　　“能和黄濑君一起来这里，很开心呢。谢谢。”

　　黄濑开心抱住他，傻兮兮笑着。

　　“我才是要谢谢小黑子陪我出来玩呀。”

　　正说着话。满脑子黄色废料的工口漫画家又把不安分的手伸进了黑子的小腹，另一只手伸向了短裤下的绝对领域。

　　“抱歉，这里也不是做这种事的地方。”黑子的左手给了身后人一个肘击。

　　“痛痛痛！小黑子谋杀吗！”

　　黄濑蹲下身子哭喊着，控诉黑子居然舍得对新婚丈夫下手这么狠。

　　“都说了不是蜜月旅行。”

　　“就是。”黄濑哼了一声，蹲着不起来。突然额头一热，被吻了。

　　黑子附在他耳边，轻轻说：

　　“所以说，快点去旅馆吧。我也有点等不及了。”


	16. CH.16 温泉旅馆

　　一路拍照绕到旅馆的时候已经是午后了。黄濑一进房间就不开心了。  
　　“都说了要豪华情侣套房了！小黑子订了什么破房间！change！我要change！”黄濑双手打叉抗议。被黑子无视了。  
　　“请尊重一下我的工资，人气偶像先生。”  
　　“哪有蜜月旅行AA的，不管，change。”黄濑不妥协。  
　　“黄濑君，请不要再任性了。”  
　　听到任性两个字黄濑怂了，嘀咕了一句“都没有两米大床算什么蜜月嘛”。  
　　“虽然房间简单了一点，温泉也是有的喔。”黑子勾住他的脖颈，拉下来吻上。  
　　“小黑子犯规。”  
　　黑子不理会他的抗议，就这个房间对他来说已经负担得有些吃力了。  
　　“浴室里有温泉浴池，要去试试吗？”黑子蹲下身子想脱掉长靴，折腾半天，突然被打横抱了起来，“黄濑君？”  
　　“我帮你。”  
　　被抱坐到床上，黄濑蹲身动作熟稔地解开长靴的鞋带，帮黑子脱下。趴在他腿上，从露脐T恤底下看到了塞了胸垫的内衣，不太合身有点紧，沿着内衣边缘被勒出了几道深红的印记。  
　　“抱歉呢，委屈小黑子了。脱掉吧。”  
　　T恤被脱下，黄濑附身帮他解开背后的内衣扣。黑子突然问：  
　　“黄濑君对女生的东西也很熟悉呢。其实有点好奇，黄濑君之前是喜欢男人还是女人？”  
　　黄濑的手僵在那里。  
　　“不想说也没关系。”黑子就这个姿势抱住黄濑，不让黄濑继续脱。黄濑立刻回抱了他。  
　　“没有不想说啦。不要在这种时候聊这种扫兴的话题嘛。以前都不认识小黑子的说……”  
　　“不是在拷问黄濑君的感情史。黄濑君今天看我的眼神异常热烈，一直盯着我的胸部和腿。”  
　　“哪、哪有嘛！每天都很爱小黑子的！”  
　　“所以先提醒一下，不止胸是假的，我下面现在也很精神。黄濑君不要再用那种眼神看我了，等下都脱下来了会很失望的。”  
　　“才不会失望啦！小黑子在想什么啊！”黄濑在黑子的后颈用力咬了下去，“生气。“  
　　黑子吃痛推开他，皱眉。  
　　“会疼的。”  
　　捂住自己被咬的地方，牙印清晰可辨，好像渗出了血珠。黄濑君在搞什么，真的用力咬。  
　　黄濑细细吻着他咬的地方，一只手脱掉了黑子的内衣，拉着黑子的手抚上他自己平坦的胸前按压着，从后颈舔吻至锁骨，试图吮吸出属于他的印记。  
　　“你以为我摸过多少次小黑子的身体了？小黑子自己也熟悉一下吧。就知道我在看哪里了。”  
　　“嗯……请不要留下吻痕……黄濑君属狗的吗？”  
　　“属狼的。”  
　　解开黑子的牛仔裤纽扣，黄濑的手伸进去，顺着黑子的勃起摸下去，揉捏着底下更为敏感的两颗硬物。吻着他的耳垂，故意压低声线诱劝他：  
　　“小黑子，洗完澡换裙子给我看吧？”  
　　“请……唔嗯……容许我……郑重嗯啊……”  
　　黄濑另一只手划过他的乳首，手指顺着乳晕打着圈，嘴凑上去另一边轻咬着，含住他的乳首问道：  
　　“嗯？怎么样？”  
　　“不……不要……”  
　　“为什么？明明连内衣都穿了。”  
　　“……我不知道……”  
　　“穿嘛，多方便。”  
　　“方便什么的……请先停一下……”  
　　“不要。难得出来一次，满足一下人家嘛。”  
　　“不会穿的……不要再说这种事了，快点……后面……”黑子自己连同内裤一起脱下了裤子。  
　　“嗯？什么后面？”黄濑恶意地抚摸着黑子的尾椎，“是这里吗？”  
　　  
　　黑子不再配合黄濑的恶趣味，拖着黄濑进了浴室。石制的浴池，转动开关，竹管里流出了温热的温泉水。黑子眼睛一亮，跑去试水温了。  
　　“小黑子真没有情趣。”黄濑抱怨。  
　　“是吗？”全身裸着的黑子转过身，解开黄濑的领带。吻上他的胸膛，细细舔吻至下体，隔着裤子描绘他勃起的形状。  
　　黄濑哪里有耐心接受这样的挑逗，自己脱下裤头，将昂扬插进了黑子的嘴里。双手爱抚着黑子水蓝的发，引导着他动作。  
　　黑子卖力地吞吐着，一手抚摸自己刚没被伺候够的胸前，一手伸进自己的后穴做着扩张准备。  
　　闭上眼，全是过往黄濑充实在自己体内的画面。顿时感觉下身空虚无比，另一只手也摸向自己的后门。双手的食指跟中指按压着边缘的皱褶缓缓挤入，空虚感瞬间达到忍受的临界点。  
　　黑子转身趴在浴池边缘。掰开自己正在剧烈缩张的穴口，等待接纳黄濑的器官。  
　　受不了这种诱惑的黄濑一下到底插进了去，黄濑有种自己捅到底的错觉，但还是不等黑子适应，双手扶在他的腰骨处就开始在深处耸动，并不抽出，一下比一下深入，试图进入他还未到达的更深处。  
　　不够。还远远不够。  
　　想要跟小黑子彻底融为一体的欲望驱散着他的理性。  
　　“嗯啊、啊……痛……请停、停一下……黄濑君……啊……”已经有预备的黑子还是止不住叫出了声。痛得眼泪都出来了，似乎比第一次进入还痛苦。  
　　肉体接触的声音，性器抽插产生的粘腻的体液声，黄濑的呻吟喘息声，黑子脑子里只剩这一切在拉他陷入幻想的淫靡之声。他觉得自己又要再一次因为做爱进医院了。索性放弃了挣扎，任凭自己的在快感中发出欲望的呻吟。任凭黄濑一点一点更深入插进他密合的肠道。  
　　黄濑突然趴在他的后背，在双手伸到他的小腹摩挲着。加快节奏。  
　　“小黑子……我快……射了……”  
　　“嗯……黄濑君……请射……射到最里面……”  
　　黑子身体随着黄濑的节奏摆动，迎合着黄濑的插入。发出痛苦的呻吟，身体就像快被穿透了一样。  
　　“唔再……再进来……一点……嗯……”  
　　仿佛这样真的就能融为一体，再也不分开……  
　　  
　　  
　　*  
　　黑子看着镜子里穿着裙子的自己。浑身还散发着爱欲的味道。一时间，他差点都把自己认成陌生的女生了。  
　　心情复杂。  
　　看着这样的自己黄濑君就会满足了？  
　　“就算穿成这样，我也还是男人的。黄濑君。”  
　　“不是为了要把小黑子当女人才让小黑子穿的。人家只是想看各种各样的小黑子嘛。”黄濑从背后抱住黑子，在他刚刚咬伤的脖颈处轻轻蹭着，“我啊。见到小黑子之后，性取向就是小黑子了。”  
　　黑子低下头，没说话。真是狡猾的说法。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	17. CH.17 女装大佬

　　*  
　　“黄濑君。请不要靠过来。”  
　　“诶，就是为了在一起才出来玩的吧？”  
　　黑子拉着自己的裙摆，非常后悔自己这么容易屈服。  
　　  
　　两人拉扯着到旅馆门口，迎面进来一人，黑子闪身躲过。  
　　“对不起……”  
　　抬头。那人冲他轻柔一笑，不在意。眼角的泪痣非常惹眼。  
　　“冰室先生？”  
　　那人住了脚，回头。  
　　“你认识我？”  
　　“不认识！不要对别人的恋人乱搭讪！”  
　　黄濑已经把黑子护在了身后。  
　　黑子这才反应过来自己现在穿着女装，自嘲笑了笑。  
　　冰室看了他一眼，笑。  
　　“好像是您的恋人在搭讪我呢。”  
　　“走开走开。”  
　　“黄濑君，请不要这样。”黑子拉住黄濑，朝冰室鞠躬道歉，“不好意思，他没有恶意的。”  
　　“是哲也君吧？”  
　　  
　　虽然黑子先打招呼黄濑就知道两人认识了，但被叫名字就在他的范围之外了。  
　　“谁允许你叫小黑子的名字了？！”  
　　冰室笑得开心。  
　　“怎么？你家恋人你还叫姓氏啊？”  
　　  
　　“不是恋人。”黑子解释，“我现在在做漫画编辑，这位是我们杂志的漫画家。姑且还挺出名的样子，就是脾气有点臭。不好意思。”  
　　“我脾气臭？！你们什么关系啊？！”  
　　黑子再次鞠躬。  
　　“请不要跟他计较。是本身性格就很差，跟出名没关系。”  
　　“哈？！小黑子再这么说我我就哭给你看了！”  
　　“请便。”  
　　冰室使劲憋着笑。  
　　“真是没想到，哲也君也会有变得这么有趣的一天。”  
　　黑子歪头。有趣？  
　　“不许再叫小黑子名字！”  
　　“是是是。我是黑子高中时代的前辈，冰室辰也。”冰室朝他伸出手，“请多指教。”  
　　黄濑勉强伸手跟他握了一下。  
　　“黄濑凉太。小黑子现在和未来的恋人。”  
　　“不是。”  
　　“就是。”  
　　  
　　“黑子君怎么会来这里？”冰室插了话题，他可不打算站在这里看两个人表演到天黑。  
　　  
　　“陪旁边这位漫画家出来采风。”  
　　“蜜月旅行。”  
　　“不——”  
　　眼看两个人又开始无结果的争执，冰室立刻打了圆场。  
　　“我刚好这两个月都在这边出差，这么久没见了，有时间的话我请你们吃顿饭吧？”  
　　  
　　黑子看向黄濑。  
　　“既然是小黑子的前辈。那就我来招待吧。”黄濑拿出黑子准备的行程表，“去这里怎么样？冰室前辈。”  
　　看着黄濑明明不乐意还想着讨好自己的样子，冰室突然觉得有点可爱。  
　　“不怎么样哦。”  
　　“小黑子！你这个前辈也太恶劣了吧？！”  
　　“前辈不能换的哦。”黑子面无表情。  
　　“我知道啦！”黄濑闷声闷气收起行程表，“那就冰室前辈安排吧。”  
　　  
　　*  
　　在一家跟冰室温柔外表格格不入的嘈杂的居酒屋入座，黑子表示黄濑不仅要开车回旅馆还要画稿，收起了清酒。  
　　“黑子君还是这么严格啊。”  
　　“是很一本正经呢。一点都不好玩。”黄濑玩着筷子，脑子里想的却是——除了那♂种时候。  
　　“那还真是抱歉了。”  
　　冰室看着黑子笑得意味深长。  
　　“冰室先生，不是你想的那样的。”黑子低头喝水。  
　　“小黑子为什么叫冰室先生？”  
　　“因为是可靠的哥哥大人。”  
　　“哼。我也很可靠啊。”  
　　“黄濑先生？”  
　　“我错了不要那么叫我！”  
　　“你们感情真好呢。”  
　　——“是的。”  
　　——“并没有。”  
　　黄濑哭唧唧瞪了黑子一眼，懒得再计较了。  
　　“冰室前辈每天都来这里喝酒啊？”黄濑左右看了看，大多是三大五粗的中年大叔，“总觉得冰室前辈是会被骚扰的类型呢。”  
　　黄濑脑内闪过了很多他画过的不堪入目的场面。  
　　冰室眯起了眼睛。  
　　“是吗？”  
　　“冰室先生不是看上去那么柔弱的人啦，打架很厉害的。非常有哥哥大人风范。”黑子扫掉了黄濑没礼貌的妄想框。  
　　“哥哥大人……”  
　　“嗯，冰室先生是火神君的哥哥。”  
　　“诶？！！！”  
　　黄濑看向冰室，冰室点头。  
　　“你知道大我？”  
　　  
　　黄濑撇撇嘴。  
　　“小黑子一直挂着他的照片嘛。”  
　　“是比赛合照。”黑子纠正道。  
　　  
　　“那么你也会打球咯？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“小时候还是冰室先生教火神君打球的。”  
　　“真的假的？！那你也教我吧！”  
　　“好啊。这附近也有球场喔。”  
　　“不行。”黑子再次阻止，“黄濑君又想受伤了吗。”  
　　“小黑子真无趣。”  
　　“多谢夸奖。”  
　　  
　　冰室托腮，饶有兴趣看着黑子。  
　　“黑子君变了很多呢。看着现在的哲也我就放心多了。”  
　　“不许叫哲也。”  
　　“是是。”  
　　黑子低头。  
　　“抱歉，让冰室先生担心了。”  
　　冰室伸手弹了一下黑子的额头。  
　　“还是很不会聊天呢。”  
　　  
　　“是吧是吧！小黑子总是三两句就把天聊死了吧！”  
　　冰室点头，深有同感。  
　　“以前可比现在严重多了。”  
　　“真的假的？以前的小黑子什么样的？冰室前辈有照片吗？”  
　　“有啊。”冰室低头拿出手机要找，黄濑已经蹿到对面跟他一起坐。  
　　两人聊得很欢，黑子坐在对面突然感觉自己是多余的。  
　　  
　　*  
　　情商与颜值正比的冰室跟黄濑聊得很投缘。能知道小黑子的过去，黄濑也兴致勃勃。  
　　一顿晚饭吃到宵夜时间后。  
　　回到旅馆，黄濑跟冰室交换了联系方式。约好了回东京再约。  
　　“不过，认识这么多年。我倒也是第一次知道黑子君有这种癖好。”  
　　冰室看向黑子的裙子。  
　　“并不是的。请不要误会。”黑子面无表情的解释，黄濑在一旁倒是有些窘迫。  
　　冰室一副我懂的样子，告别回了自己房间。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，打乱原来的计划了。不过幸好黄濑君跟冰室先生很聊得来呢。”  
　　“冰室前辈也是小黑子重要的同伴吧？像那个什么火神君一样。”  
　　黑子呆了一下。  
　　黄濑微抬着头。  
　　“小黑子就算穿成这样在他面前也不在意。关系很好吧。”黄濑拉起黑子的手回房，“小黑子重要的朋友，那就是我的朋友了。”  
　　“黄濑君……谢谢……”  
　　  
　　“小黑子什么时候也能这么看重我呢？”  
　　黄濑喃喃自问，并不期待黑子的回答。黑子紧了紧拉着的手，张了张口，犹豫半天终是没说话。  
　　不是的。是太在意黄濑君的看法了，只有在黄濑君面前才会觉得羞耻。其他人无所谓的。  
　　  
　　“为了让小黑子在我面前也习惯，晚上就换那套——痛痛痛！”  
　　黄濑话还没说完就被黑子揍了。  
　　“不可能的。死心吧。不会再穿了。”  
　　  
　　*  
　　刚进房间黑子的手机就震了一下。  
　　冰室的邮件。  
　　「下次记得把吻痕藏好。  
　　衣服。还有伤口。玩得有点过火喔。  
　　你真的没事吧？」  
　　黑子下意识地照了一下门口的全身镜，领口处的几朵深红确实有点无法忽视。  
　　「没事的。我跟黄濑君真的不是恋人。」  
　　「你能骗过你自己就好。」  
　　黑子看着邮件出神。  
　　我有骗过自己了吗？  
　　“小黑子，这么晚了哪个不识趣的还吵你啊？不要管了啦，休假耶。”黄濑边脱衣服边丢了一地，在行李箱里翻找居家服。黑子24小时待机处理工作邮件是常事，也没什么人际交往。黄濑没当回事。  
　　“不，不是……”手里的手机再次震了一下，黑子低头。  
　　「还有，再喜欢也要好好爱惜自己的身体。」  
　　  
　　黑子紧紧握着手机。有的，他有好好爱自己的。  
　　都说了，不是恋人。


End file.
